Les fleurs du mal
by FabCissy
Summary: A la suite de la mort de son frère Bella ne sait plus trop qui elle est. Perdu dans le monde qu'elle ne semble plus connaitre, elle tente par tout les moyens de sortir de son Ghetto, mais elle a besoin d'une ancre. Une ancre qui l'a rattache un peu plus a son grand frère. Bienvenue dans un monde régit par les lois de la rue. AH. Les personnages appartiennent a Stephenie Meyers.
1. Chapter 1

_Je vous préviens, le langage tire plus du courant que dans un autre roman, mais c'est une fanfiction, et le contexte me force à écrire de cette manière. Bonne lecture ! _

**P**_rologue._

J'avais jamais vu mon père pleurer auparavant. Je l'avait déjà vu déçu, joyeux, fatigué, triste. Mais jamais en train de pleurer. Mais qui ne pleurerait pas quand on apprend que son propre fils vient d'être tué ?

Ici tout est blanc, le sol, les murs, même les néons envoie une lumière blanche. On se croirait au paradis, le même que dans _Bruce tout puissant _sauf que là, ça n'a rien d'une comédie. Enfaite, j'ai tellement envie de pleurer que j'y arrive pas. J'ai tout un tas d'émotion qui me tombe dessus. La peur, le chagrin et la _haine_. La haine contre Dieu. Contre le monde entier. Pourquoi m'ont-ils pris mon grand-frère ? J'ai le cœur enflé. Il est gros là-dedans. Et j'ai envie de vomir. J'ai le souffle coupé parce que j'ai envie de crier. Mais rien, je n'arrive à rien. Je n'ai même pas l'impression d'être moi j'ai l'impression de me voir de l'extérieur. Ma mère est avec le chirurgien, partie remplir l'acte de décès je crois ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai arrêté de suivre le fil de la conversation quand le docteur est arrivé en nous disant « Je suis désolé ». Il avait même pas l'air triste, il était impassible. Normal. Lui aussi j'ai la haine contre lui. J'ai envie de le tuer. J'ai envie de tuer tous ces fils de pute présent dans ce putain d'hôpital leur taf c'est de sauvé des vies, et pourtant mon grand frère et mort alors ils servent à quoi appart porter des chemises blanches et rouler dans des grosses voitures ? La chose est que moi comme mon père on n'a pas bougé. Je l'entends sangloter. Tout le monde nous regarde. Mais personne ne s'arrête. C'est comme si il ne se passait rien. J'ai envie de mettre le feu à cet putain d'hôpital. Et de cramer avec. Bon dieu, mes pensées sont horribles. Aussi horrible que le fait que ce matin mon frère était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vivant ? Et je ne lui ai pas dit au revoir. Je baisse les yeux vers mon iPhone. Il est éteint, et l'écran est tout fissuré. J'ai dut le faire tomber, quand je me suis moi-même écroulé. Mais fallait voir. Le docteur. Son nom est Smith je crois. Il est venu, il est grand, très grand. Il nous a regardés dans les yeux, moi en particulier. Et il a commencé son charabia avec « Je suis désolé. » Je suis désolé ? Oui. _Je suis désolé, Je suis désolé, Je suis désolé. _Je suis tellement désolé Jacob. Plus que tout au monde je suis désolé. Enfin les larmes sortes. Une. Puis une autre. Puis une autre. Et maintenant, je me demande si un jour j'arrêterais de pleurer mon frère.

_Voilà un bon gros pavé comme prologue. J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'accepte toute les remarques, bonne comme mauvaise. _

**F**_ab_**C**_issy._


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à _**La plume d'Elena**_ pour sa Review. J'avais un peu peur que ça fasse trop pavé, et qu'on n'est pas très envie de livre, mais merci. _

_Merci à _**Canada 02**_ pour sa Review. C'est très gentil de ta part. J'espère que ce premier chapitre va te plaire, et que tu ne seras pas trop déçu de la personnalité de mes personnages. _

_MERCI à ce qui m'ont follow et fav, ça me fait super chaud au cœur, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, mais ça m'a donné genre le BIG SMILE pour la journée ! En plus, c'est VOUS qui m'avait fait écrire ce chapitre aussi vite ! (Remerciement à la fin du chapitre. )_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**C**_hapitre_ I.

_ Mon frère a été assassiné. Le médecin légiste, ainsi que la police pense qu'il s'agit d'un assassiné. Que ce n'était pas une balle perdu, ou une erreur. Il s'agit d'un homicide volontaire. La police a mené une enquête le lendemain de la déclaration de la mort de Jake. Ils ont dit qu'ils nous tiendraient au courant dès qu'il y aurait du nouveau. Il n'y a toujours pas eu de nouveau depuis deux semaines. Ça fait aussi deux semaines que mon frère s'est fait enterrer. C'était la première fois que je faisais face à un décès. J'ai dû retourner au lycée le lundi suivant. Maman dis que les études, c'est ma seul chance de me tirer d'ici. Franchement j'adorerais, mais ici à Shade's city on peut avoir tous les diplômes du monde, dès qu'on y quitte, le monde de dehors nous prend pour de la merde. Alors tous les matins je lui fais croire que je vais au lycée, mais je sèche les cours, et on va dans le parking du centre-ville avec Angie se fumer des joins.

Angie c'est ma meilleure amie. On a fait les 400 coups ensemble. Elle a très mal pris la mort de Jake. Et elle est restée chez moi tout le temps. Elle est souvent chez moi. Son frère été dealer de drogue, comme le miens, mais il a arrêté le business et s'est casé. Depuis elle vit seul avec sa camée de mère qui l'insulte de tous les noms pour un oui ou pour un non.

Angie elle a été abusé, quand elle été plus jeune. Son grand frère Ben a fait de la prison à l'âge de 17 ans, pour avoir planté le mari de sa mère quand il l'a appris. Ensuite elle a faillis être placé, mais l'assistante sociale n'est jamais venu rendre visite à sa mère. Et l'affaire est passée. Mais malgré tout, ça l'empêche pas d'être féminine. Elle est constamment en mini robe, ou mini-jupe. Les gars du quartier l'a traite de pute, mais elle s'en fiche. Après tout elle fait ce qu'elle veut non ?

« J'ai faim, t'a d'la monnaie sur toi ? »

Je sors de mes pensées. On a la fonce-dalle. Mais j'ai pas un cents sur moi.

« J'ai rien du tout, on a cas allez se chopper quelque chose à l'épicerie ? » je réponds en tapotant les poches de mon jeans.

« T'es folle ?! »

Elle commence à grimper sur le petit mur ou on c'était posé sur le parking. On voit sa culotte. Moi j'men fou. Elle aussi d'ailleurs.

« La dernière fois, cet enculé a faillis me défigurer avec sa batte de baseball. Il a dit que la prochaine fois qu'il me voyait rôder autour de son épicerie il me flingue ! Allons au super marché du centre-ville. Les vigiles sont nazes. Ça sera tellement facile. »

J'accepte. Des fois j'ai tellement honte, qu'on soit pas des filles à papa, et qu'on ne puisse pas se permettre de nous acheter quoi que ce soit. Techniquement la journée c'est le lycée qui nous fournit la bouffe, mais si on se ramène à midi, la directrice ne va pas nous lâcher le string. Encore moi j'ai le droit a de l'argent de poche, un peu de mon père, un peu de ma mère, dans le mois. Mais Angie, sauf quand son oncle a la bonté de la prendre pour qu'elle taf au noir dans son bar - elle a jamais rien. Sa mère utilise tout l'argent de l'aide social pour s'acheter du hachich et de la bière. Alors parfois – elle plus souvent – on en vient à voler.

Le centre-ville c'est la classe, ça change du quartier. Là-bas c'est propre. Y'a H&M, ZARA FOREVER 21 NEW LOOK et tout plein de truc de cosmétiques. J'aime la mode. J'adore même. Le monde du people etc. On disait qu'on allait devenir des jet-setteuse Angie et moi. Elle, elle serait Britney Spears, et moi Mariah Carey. Mais les deux sont devenus des putes, alors c'est plus trop nos modèles. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de croire qu'un jour j'serais pété de thunes ! Que j'ferais mixer des billets de cent dollars pour me faire un smoothie. Oui, je serais riche à ce point. Angie roule des fesses devant les vieux, et ils l'a regardent en souriants. Y'en a un qui est habillé en costume, genre, super riche. Et c'est à moi qu'il sourit. Je commence à me déhanché moi aussi. Mon slim noir moule mon cul de façon extraordinaire. Peut-être qu'il m'invitera dans un resto super chic. Mais moi je fais plus ça pour rire, je ne m'attends pas – et surtout je ne veux pas – être dragué par des vieillards. Angie elle les kiff. Elle les appels les hommes matures !

« Regarde-moi ce pervers ! » Rit-elle

Alors qu'un autre vieux (beaucoup plus vieux que les autres vieux, ils y a plusieurs nuance de vieux, et lui c'est un vieux, vieux !) se met à nous sourire en nous lançant un « Bonjour mesdemoiselles » avec un clin d'œil !

« Beurk ! »

Je suis pas très discrète. Angie lui fait un clin d'œil. Elle a vraiment pas de limite celle-là.

« Angie ! » Je fais une tête complétement indignée genre. « Angie ! Ce vieillard pourrait être ton grand père. »

« Ouais » Elle chuchote à mon oreille « Et moi je pourrais être sa vilaine petite fille ! »

On explose de rire. Qui est le plus pervers des deux sérieux ? Finalement on arrive devant la grande surface. Il y a un vigile à l'entrée, il nous sourit, un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux. Il est suspicieux. Mais je n'ai rien à me reprocher pour l'instant non ? Je lui souris en retour. On se dirige rayon gâteau. Très discrètement j'ouvre mon sac et Angie y glisse deux paquets de gâteaux. On continue comme si de rien était. Alors que je m'apprête à sortir elle me dirige vers le rayon alcool. Putain, faut pas s'éterniser. La sécurité va trouver ça suspect qu'on soit resté si longtemps pour rien prendre et ressortir « les mains vides ». Elle ouvre mon sac et fou deux bouteilles de vodka et quelques bouteilles de bières. Mon sac pèse une tonne et j'ai l'impression que tout le monde entend le tintement des bouteilles dans mon sac. Dieu merci il n'y avait personnes dans les rayons, étonnant.

« Putain, salope. On aurait dut sortir direct ! »

« Fait pas ta couille molle Bé. C'est bon on dégage là. Si on nous demande, on cherchait des gâteaux qu'on n'a pas trouvés ici. »

Je secoue la tête. Je suis pas vraiment inquiète. Enfaite je sens l'adrénaline affluer dans toutes les zones de mon corps. Je me sens vivante. Alors que mon frère ne l'est plus. Mon cœur se serre si violemment que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Et d'un coup je me sens coupable. Pas coupable d'avoir volé des gâteaux et de l'alcool dans le supermarket, ça je m'en fou, coupable d'être encore vivante alors que nuit non.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles ! »

Merde ! C'est le vigile il se tient devant l'entrée avec ce même sourire de focus sur sa putain de face.

« Vous ressortez les mains vides ? »

Il me regarde. Il a les yeux bleus, comme le docteur. Et il a la même corpulence. J'ai l'impression de revivre le moment à l'hôpital et la colère monte en moi.

« Ce que j'ai acheté ou non dans ce magasin et privé et ne regarde personne d'autre que nous ! »

Angie lui sourit narquoisement. D'habitude elle déteste quand je me mets à parler comme une putain de blanche des quartiers de bourgeois. Mais là, je vais peut-être nous sortir d'affaire. Le mec de la sécurité regarde Angie puis moi à nouveau. Il sourit à son tour.

« Ouvrez votre sac mademoiselle. »

Il est calme. Et il s'approche doucement de moi. Putain de merde.

« Pourquoi ? » Je lance.

Il continue de sourire.

« Eh bien. Simple formalité Mademoiselle. Ouvrez-le. Si vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, je vous laisse partir. »

« Elle veut pas ! Pourquoi tu nous casse les couilles Colombo ?! » Réplique Angie. Putain, elle est sa grande gueule vont nous foutre dans la merde.

Il arrête de sourire et s'approche encore. Les gens qui entrent et sortent du magasin nous regardent.

« Je vais vous demander me suivre les filles »

Il commence à diriger sa mains vers mon bras, pour me rediriger dieu seul sait où, sûrement au leurs bureaux où ils trainent tous les gamins qu'ils choppent. Angie me tire en criant « COURS » putain ! Il l'a choppe elle, et elle continue de brailler. J'ai à peine fait deux pas que je me cogne dans le buste de son collègue. Le fils de pute à ramener du renfort. Je crie « Lâchez-moi ! » Mais le noir, le collègue de Colombo il a une poigne de fer et doit faire au moins quatre fois mon poids. Je rends les armes, et je les suis. Le noir me retire mon sac de l'autre main. Angie aussi se fait tirer par le bras, juste en face de moi, elle se retourne et me sourit. J'explose de rire. Putain on est dans la merde et on vient de se ridiculiser devant tout le centre-ville.

*OoO*

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont pris ? »

On est enfermées dans le sous-sol de surveillance depuis 20 bonnes minutes. Ils ont ouvert mon sac et en ont vidé le contenu. Ils ont pas trouver l'herbe parce qu'il est enroulé dans un bout de papier alu tout au fond de mon sac, putain, j'avais encore plus peur qu'il trouve l'herbe qu'autre chose. Sinon ont été bonne pour finir au commissariat !

« Deux paquet de gâteaux, deux bouteilles de vodka et quatre bouteilles de bières… »

Il continue en citant les marques des produits et leurs poids, les références. J'ai envie d'exploser de rire, parce qu'on s'en contre fou j'ai juste envie qu'ils nous disent de plus recommencer et qu'on se casse, mais c'est les formalités. Le mec derrière son bureau nous regarde d'un air sévère. Mais il ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Je devrais lui présenté mon père histoire qu'il lui montre ce qu'est l'art de la sévérité.

« Vous avez quel âge mesdemoiselles ? »

Angie me lance un regard en biais.

« 21 ans. » On répond en même temps.

Mais le mec derrière le bureau n'a pas l'air de nous croire. Il ressemble à un catcheur. De larges épaules, les cheveux coupés ras et un regard noir. On dirait _Batista_ le catcheur de la WWE.

« Carte d'identité. » Exige-t-il.

Angie et moi on est dans la merde. On n'est pas majeurs. Et on peut même pas un peu se rattraper, on n'a pas nos cartes d'identité sur nous. Double merde.

« Je... On les a pas sur nous... » Bégaye-t-elle.

Je commence à avoir super chaud. Je stress. Ils vont appeler ma mère et elle va me tuer. Elle va me foutre dans un pensionnat si ça se trouve, comme à la télé. Pire, elle va me tuer. Et laisser mon corps pourrir dans la cave de l'immeuble. Pire encore de tous les pire : Elle va le dire à mon père. Putain !

« On est désolé monsieur. » Je commence la voix tremblante. « On recommencera plus c'est juste que... On avait faim. Et rien sur nous. (C'était la vérité). Et... Et, on vient de loin. On avait juste faim... »

Il soupire alors qu'Angie me lance un regard plein de reproche. Si elle, elle ne risque pas grand-chose, moi c'était la peine de mort qui m'attendait ! Pourquoi ils nous ont pas juste menacés et laissées partir comme les autres d'habitude ?! Après tout on a rien consommé. Je leurs rends leurs articles moi, j'en veux même plus !

« Les gâteaux, ça aurait été bon les filles. Mais là, vous avez pris pas mal de bouteille d'alcool. _Vous avez volés de l'alcool._ Des mineurs possédant de l'alcool, de l'alcool volé. C'est un délit. Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir alors que vous avez commis deux délits. »

« On dira rien » J'insiste. « Et on rentre directement chez nous. Promis. Je le jure » Je lève ma main droite, comme si j'étais prête à prêter serment.

Angie soupire super bruyamment. Au lieu de m'aider elle préfère nous laisser couler. Si je sors vivante de cette histoire je le jure, je la tue !

Batista prend son téléphone et nous regarde droit dans les yeux. Il fait vraiment flipper. Il est genre, super sérieux.

« Je dois joindre vos responsables les filles… »

.fichu.

Angie rend les armes, elle donne le numéro de chez elle. Parce que d'une raison quelconque les dieux sont de son côté, Batista tombe sur sa messagerie. Moi je sais que ma mère – qui est au chômage – est chez moi. Elle ne sort plus. Alors s'il appel il tombera sur elle. Et mon père… J'ai envie de vomir. Je suis fichu. Si _Jake_ était… Non. Jake ne peut plus me sauver la mise. Mais je sais qui. Le mec de la sécurité laisse un message sur la messagerie de chez Angie. Quand vient mon tour je sors mon bobard, dans l'espoir que ma voix ne tremble pas trop. C'est plus que j'ai vraiment peur non. C'est que j'ai pensé à Jake. Et à chaque fois que je cligne des yeux, j'ai son visage sous les paupières.

« Mes parents sont au travail, leurs téléphones sont éteint. Mais mon grand frère lui… »

Je lui jette un petit regard. Batista lève les yeux au ciel, Angie tourne brutalement la tête vers moi. Elle ne pige rien à ce que je suis en train de faire.

« Eh bien, donnez-moi son numéro. S'il ne répond pas, dans ce cas je n'aurais que seul recours d'appeler la police et... »

« QUOI ?! » Je cris.

« MAIS NON ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ON À 21 ANS… » Hurle Angie en même temps.

« Oui, mais vous n'avez ni papier d'identité, ni permis, ni passeport, rien. Vous êtes mineurs arrêtez vos bobards. Si aucun responsable légal ne peux venir vous chercher alors c'est au commissariat que vous passerez la journée ! »

Je souffle et commence à lui donner le numéro d'Edward Cullen en changeant son nom de famille par le mien. Il est le meilleur ami de Jake. Au bout de 3 tonalités ça répond enfin. Mon cœur arrête de battre. Bon dieu j'espère que ça va marcher.

« Ouais ? » Répond une voix rauque.

« Bonjour monsieur Swan. Ici Dan Smith de la sécurité du supermarket *********. J'ai avec moi votre... Petit sœur... »

« Laquelle ?! » Rugit Edward.

« Euh.. » Batista semble intimidé. « Isabella Swan. »

« Isa... Hein ? Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou la bas ? »

Je reprends ma respiration. .Dieu. Au moins il n'a pas sortie un truc du genre « allez-vous faire foutre, c'est pas ma sœur. »

« Eh bien, elle a été surprise en train de voler des articles provenant du supermarket, c'est pour cela que votre présence est requise ici même. Etant mineurs elle... »

« J'arrive. » Le coupe Edward. « J'arrive tout de suite ok ? »

« Euh... Très bien. » Répond Batista/Dan Case.

Angie me lance un grand sourire. On est sorti de cette putain de merde.

*OoO*

20 minutes après Edward rentre dans le bureau escorté du grand vigile noir dans lequel je me suis cogné en essayant – misérablement – de m'enfuir. Il me lance un regard noir. Il est plus grand que l'était mon frère. Il a des yeux de couleur noisette et son regard et très intimidant. Tout chez lui est intimidant. Il est genre musclé, et grand. Et la sale manière dont il me regarde là maintenant me donne envie de devenir minuscule. Angie, elle, est toute rouge. C'est connu qu'elle en craque sur Edward depuis toujours.

« Bonjour Monsieur Swan. » Batista se lève et sert la main à Edward avec un sourire navré. Pff, gros con.

Il lui fait ensuite un débriefing du problème. A chacune de ses phrases Edward me lance un regard tellement noir qu'on aurait vraiment dit mon grand-frère. Je commence à stresser. Et si Edward décide de le dire à ma mère ? Finalement on se lève et Edward promet que ça n'arrivera plus, il parle comme un Lord, j'ai envie d'éclater de rire, mais j'ai peur qu'il me foute une baffe alors j'arbore un air stupide du genre culpabilité etc. Il se porte aussi garant d'Angie, en promettant que ses parents auront vent de cette histoire. Angie le regard du genre « Tu rêves mon gars ». Ça me donne encre plus envie de rire Merde, ils veulent ma mort ici. On finit par sortir du centre commercial après que j'ai récupéré mes affaires à l'accueil. Edward n'a pas dit un mot, il dit qu'il va nous redéposer a la cité. Il est garé au parking ou on était en train de fumer moi et Angie avant tout ça.

Sa grosse AUDI est garé près de l'entrée. Edward est un dealer. Ça aussi tout le monde le sait… J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une grande entreprise dans ma cité. Il est un peu plus jeune que mon frère, mais sa carrure et ses traits lui font paraitre plus vieux, et plus sérieux aussi. Il doit avoir la vingtaine peut-être même plus je sais pas vraiment. On n'a jamais été très proche lui et moi. Bref on monte. Angie me pousse pour se mettre à l'avant et moi je fini derrière (seule). Edward n'a toujours pas dit un mot. Angie entame la discussion alors que j'essaye de me faire toute petite. J'ai un peu honte maintenant.

« Tu vas pas le dire au vieux, hein Ed ? »

Edward la regarde si méchamment que j'en ai moi-même peur.

« Vous êtes une bande de conne ! Putain de merde ! Vous êtes des filles pas des gars. Les meufs ça volent pas ! Déjà pourquoi vous êtes pas en cours ?! »

Il se retourne pour me regarder. Mais je ne lui réponds pas.

« On avait pas cours aujourd'hui. » Répond Angie tranquillement.

« Un Lundi ? Vous aviez pas cours un Lundi ? »

« Et toi pourquoi t'es pas en cours hein ? » Rétorque-t-elle avec un sourire à la con. J'ai vraiment envie de la baffer.

« Ferme ta grande gueule Angie ok ? Moi j'suis pas partie voler des putains de bouteilles de bière ! Comme un putain de shtrack ! »

« Oh c'est bon ! Fais pas le saint, toi aussi t'a déjà voler et même pire. »

« Ouais, mais contrairement à toi, j'ai été assez intelligent pour pas me faire prendre, bouffonne va ! »

Angie soupire. On n'a rien à répondre à ça. On a été idiote. Il devait y avoir des caméras partout, c'est pas une petite épicerie de quartier là, mais un supermarket, d'un centre commercial. Et puis, vu tout ce qu'on a pris, ça devait directement se voir qu'on avait volé quelque chose. On a vraiment été conne sur ce coup. Edward continue à parler tout seul comme si ont été pas dans la voiture avec lui.

« De l'alcool ! A 17 ans, elles boivent de l'alcool. Putain, mais quelle bande de conne. Vous avez d'la chance, que ce soit pas vos parents qui soient venu vous chercher ! Toi Bella t'a d'la chance que ce soit pas ton père que soit venu te chercher ! Ça te suffit pas, tout ce qu'il se passe chez toi en s'moment ! Au lieu de ça, tu préfères sécher les cours et allez voler dans les magasins ?! »

Il me regarde via le rétroviseur, et encore une fois je regarde ailleurs. Je comprends pas pourquoi il fait allusion à ça. La mort de mon frère ne regarde que moi et ma famille. C'est pour ça que je vais pas en cours. A part Angie ils me regardent tous avec des regards de pitié, plein de tristesse. Je m'en branle de leurs pitié, la pitié me sert à rien, ça ne ramène pas mon frère. Ça ne stoppe pas les pleurs de ma mère. Ça ne fait pas en sorte que mes parents s'adressent à nouveau la parole alors qu'ils s'ignorent depuis... Merde. Les larmes. Je renifle doucement et les chasses rageusement. Putain de traitresse. Les larmes, ça montre à quel point je suis faible. Et les faibles, perdent. Finalement on s'arrête devant le bâtiment d'Angie. Alors que je m'apprête à descendre aussi Edward m'arrête.

« Vas-y Angie, je dépose Bella chez elle. »

Angie me sourit et me mime qu'elle m'appelle plus tard. Moi je monte à l'avant à côté d'Edward. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers mon bâtiment on sort de la cité.

« On va ou ? » Je demande.

« J'vais me prendre un truc à manger. J'crève de faim »

Moi aussi. Parce que malgré tous nos efforts pour avoir un ventre plein, il est toujours vide. Et il est presque 15 heures.

On va à Mc Donalds drive. Il me dit de prendre ce que je veux. Je me gêne pas. Pas de manières entre nous, Edward fait partie de la famille comme Angie. Il est en quelque sorte mon grand frère. Il était pour Jacob, ce qu'Angie est pour moi. Finalement on mange dans sa voiture dans le parking. C'est mieux comme ça. Il finit ces deux menus – oui parce qu'un seul n'était pas suffisant pour monsieur – alors que j'entame ma glace. Enfin il parle.

« C'est Angie, qui t'a fait faire tout ça ? »

« Fait faire quoi ? »

« Voler. Dans un supermarket. De l'alcool. »

« Je... Non. »

Il soupire.

« C'est pas toi ça, Bella. »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sait ce qui est moi ou pas hein ? Ferma là. Ok, on a fait une connerie, on le refera plus, j'ai pas besoin d'un discours moralisateur, surtout venant de quelqu'un comme _toi_ »

Sa mâchoire se contracte et ses mains serrent le volant. Je me recule un peu, j'ai peur qu'il me mette une baffe. Ses mains sont larges. S'il me met un coup, je risquerais de m'évanouir sous la force du coup. Il me ramène à la cité en même pas dix minutes et cette fois-ci juste devant mon bloc.

« Fais attention à toi Bella. Si t'a un problème appel moi. »

Je lui souris, même si j'ai envie de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre. Il n'a pas à vouloir me protéger,_ il n'est pas mon grand frère_. Je sors de la voiture et me dirige vers l'entrée sans même me retourner. Quand je me retourne, Edward n'a pas bouger, il est toujours dans sa voiture, il fixe droit devant lui, la mâchoire crispée, les mains sur le volant.

L'ascenseur de marche pas. Je crois même qu'il n'a jamais marché. On s'est plaint au gardien, mais il s'en branle complètement de nos problèmes. Et puis aucune compagnie ne veut envoyer une équipe dans mon quartier. Alors je me tape les 4 étages tous les jours. Finalement j'arrive enfin devant la porte de mon immeubles, elle n'est jamais fermé alors j'entre directement et me dirige vers ma chambre mais ma mère me stoppe.

« Bella ! Viens ici. »

Elle est assise dans notre petit salon, devant une émission de cuisine – pour pas changer. Le salon est petit, mais j'ai jamais connu plus grand. J'ai l'impression que depuis que Jake est parti, l'appartement est devenu encore plus petit, et il est presque impossible d'échapper à un seul de mes parents.

« Ou t'étais ? »

Elle est pâle, avec les cheveux en bataille. Elle a l'air plus âgé de dix ans. Elle est toujours en pyjamas.

« Je reviens du bahut. » Je réponds innocemment.

Elle plisse les yeux.

« Ton lycée a appelé. Tu as manqué 10 jours d'école. On va me couper l'aide social, tu me mens maintenant espèce d'idiote ?! »

Super. Une merde peut en cacher une autre.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu comme premier chapitre... J'espère que le fait d'avoir des personnages en contradiction avec la personnalité que leurs avaient donné Stéphenie Meyers ne vous dérange pas. J'espère que le vocabulaire, et certains mots ne vous ont pas posé de problème mais bon voilà. J'attends vos avis avec impatiente. _

**MERCI A Lili-bee canada02 luma12 marjopop's moonlightdiary christou57 ET lili6213 D'AVOIR FOLLOW ET/OU FAV MA STORY. Même mes mots ne sont pas assez puissants pour vous remercier. **

** F**_ab_**C**_issy._


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voilà le chapitre deux ! Je suis vraiment désolé du retard, c'est que je suis en préparation d'examen en ce moment donc j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'écrire beaucoup. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! _

* * *

**C**_hapitre _II.

_C'est incroyable comme il est plus facile de mourir que de naître. C'est presque injuste. Je me rappel que ma mère disait que la naissance de Jake avait duré sept heure. Et que sa tête était si grosse que pendant un moment elle s'était demandé si elle allait accoucher d'un alien ou d'un bébé. Ensuite le cordon ombilical s'était enroulé autour du cou de mon grand frère et pendant 5 secondes son cœur à elle s'est arrêté. Elle disait qu'elle avait eu si peur pour son bébé qu'elle s'est demandé pendant une micro seconde ce qu'elle ferait si son bébé ne survivait pas. Elle disait qu'elle pensait à se tuer parce que ça aurait été trop dur. Ensuite elle terminait toujours son histoire par le moment où elle avait pu tenir Jacob dans ses bras, et c'était là que Jake commençait à être gêné. Elle disait qu'aucun mot n'était assez fort pour décrire son bonheur. Et qu'elle ferait tout pour toujours protéger son bébé.

Elle n'a pas tenu sa promesse.

D'un côté je me dis que c'est pas sa faute, mais de l'autre si. Si on avait eu une vie meilleure... Si seulement on n'avait pas vécu dans ce foutu quartier, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui mon frère serait encore là. Mais vous savez à qui j'en veux le plus ? A moi. Parce que je suis triste, c'est clair. Mais plus triste comme avant. C'est grave ? J'suis la plus horrible des personnes sur cette terre.

J'ai été forcée d'aller en cours toute cette semaine, et j'ai attendu Samedi avec impatiente. En plus aujourd'hui il y a du soleil. J'enfile un legging et un tee-shirt. Avec ce beau soleil, les gens du quartier font un barbecue au parc. Y'aura certaine de mes potes que j'ai pas vu depuis un bail (j'avoue qu'on les a un peu esquivées au lycée avec Angie mais ça c'est une autre histoire). En sortant je passe par le salon ou ma mère est assise devant une émission de téléshopping.

« Tu vas ou ? » qu'elle me demande de sa voix de morte.

J'ai pas envie de la regarder, ça fait mal de la voir comme ça. Ça m'énerve aussi.

« Angie. » je marmonne avant de claquer la porte.

En descendant je tombe sur Billy Black, le soulard. Cet homme est constamment saoul, il git sur le sol à moitié mort dans le hall de l'immeuble, marmonnant. Je l'enjambe facilement parce que aujourd'hui il a décidé de colmate devant la putain de porte d'entrée. Heureusement que j'ai pas mis une robe ou une jupe parce que je suis sûre que ce pervers regarderait en-dessous.

C'est plutôt bruyant aujourd'hui. Comme y'a du soleil les gars du quartier sortent leurs moto, en s'amusant à celui qui roulera le plus vite. Mon frère adorait faire ça, il montait dessus et roulait super vite dans le quartier faisant un bruit incroyablement énervant. J'ai toujours voulu monter dessus moi aussi, mais Jacob jugeait que c'était trop dangereux. Pas assez pour lui mais trop pour moi.

Je les salut d'un simple signe de la tête, ici à Shade's city tout le monde se connait.

Finalement après cinq bonnes minutes de marche j'arrive devant le porche d'Angie. Son porche comme le mien est constamment ouvert au lieu d'être protégé par un code comme dans les autres quartiers, et dieu merci aujourd'hui l'ascenseur marche dans son immeuble, parce qu'elle habite quand même au dernier étage la pute !

Quand je rentre chez elle, sans même avoir besoin de cogner, tout est dans le noir, les volets sont fermés et sa mère est endormie sur le canapé, son pétard a peine entamé entre son index et son majeur. Je n'aime pas beaucoup la mère d'Angie, Madame Weaber. Elle me regarde toujours mal et ne me dis jamais bonjours. Elles se sont déjà pris la tête elle et ma mère, mais Angie et moi on s'en fou, après tout c'est pas nos problèmes et notre amitié est plus forte que les prises de gueule de vieilles femmes. Le seul bruit qu'on entend mis à part les ronflements de Madame Weaber c'est la musique d'Angie, assez basse dans sa chambre.

J'entre dans sa chambre elle est en sous vêtement en train de se maquiller devant son miroir.

« Salut salope ! » elle me lance en me regardant dans le miroir.

« Tranquille ? Eh, ta vieille est morte ou quoi ? »

Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai dit ça. C'était peut-être un semblant d'humour je sais pas. C'est idiot. Mais Angie ne relève même pas, elle remarque même pas à quelle point ma propre question me trouble.

« J'aimerais bien » qu'elle me répond, sa réponse me fait sursauté « malheureusement elle colmate sur le canapé ou elle me hurle que je suis une pute » rit-elle

Moi ça ne me fait pas du tout rire. Madame Weaber crie à qui veut l'entendre qu'Angie est une pute, elle n'a pas honte ? Franchement, dire ça de sa propre fille ? Mais bon, je sais qu'elle est dérangé sa vieille.

« Sérieux Bella ? T'aurais pas pu faire un effort ?! »

Elle me regarde de haut en bas l'air dégouté. Pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être habillé normalement.

« Et puis t'es cheveux ! » continue-t-elle « Allez sérieux ! T'abuse ! »

Elle prend son fer a bouclé et commence a bouclé sa longue chevelure jais. Angie est belle, et super bonne faut se le dire. Elle a des longs cheveux bien raides, et des yeux verts. Le tout sur un teint caramel parfait. Et pour couronner tout ça, une grosse poitrine, pour laquelle je tuerais. Elle est mon total contraire. Moi j'suis super pâle, avec des cheveux frisée, une crinière que j'ai envie de découpé, mais déjà que je peine à les faire pousser… A l'adolescence mes cuisses, mes hanches et mes fesses ce sont beaucoup trop développés en oubliant ma poitrine de fille de 12 ans. Comparé à Angie moi je suis de la merde bien dégueu.

« Met une robe, il faut super beau ! Et maquille toi un peu on dirait un mort. »

« Va te faire foutre ! » je lui réponds en prenant sa place devant le miroir.

« Y'aura plein de gars là-bas. Ils vont faire un foot genre. »

« Pourquoi j'me ferait bonne pour les mecs du quartier hein ? »

« Oh ta gueule. Fais-toi belle pour dépasser toutes ses salopes qui montreront leurs fesses là-bas ! Trouve-toi un mec, ou tu finiras comme l'autre là ! » Elle désigne le salon ou sa mère ronfle.

« Putain.. » je grogne alors qu'elle me sort une robe de son armoire.

« Tiens, et te plaint pas c'est du noir. »

La robe est simple, moulante au niveau du buste, mais évasée à partir de la taille. Elle est courte, mais pas _si_ courte donc ça va.

« Allez enlève ta merde et met la ! »

J'enlève mon legging et mon tee-shirt. On n'est pas pudique entre nous, on prend même des douches ensemble. Angie c'est la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu. Je l'aime plus que je m'aime moi, même si on se le dit _jamais_.

« Et en parlant de mec » continue-t-elle pendant que j'enfile ma robe (dieu merci je suis épilé sinon bonjours la forêt vierge) « devine qui sera là ? EDWARD ! »

Je fronce les sourcils. C'est bien la dernière personne que j'ai envie de voir. Angie ne fait pas attention à moi et continue son monologue comme quoi elle allait se le faire, et qu'elle a bien vu comment il la regardait la dernière fois.

« Il est pas un peu vieux pour toi lui ? »

Si elle sortait avec Edward ce serait comme si elle sortait avec mon frère non ? Beurk.

« Comment ça vieux ?! Putain, Bella il vient d'avoir vingt ans ! »

Putain, je le voyais plus vieux. Ça veut dire que Jake était plus vieux que lui, truc de ouf.

« C'est pour lui le minishort et la poitrine à l'air ? » je lui demande en souriant.

Elle me fait le super regard pervers spécial Angela Weaber.

« Qui d'autre ? »

On explose de rire. Cette fille est unique.

« Sérieux, il faut qu'il voit le matos un peu. A ton tour maintenant ! Parce que tu sais qui sera surement là ? Paul Lahote ! »

Mes yeux brillent. Laissez-moi vous expliquer, Paul Lahote c'est l'amour de ma vie. Je l'aime depuis qu'on est au second ère, depuis toujours en faites. Il est genre grand beau, sportif. Parfait.

Mais avec la mort de Jake j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de penser au garçon, ça ne fait qu'un mois et la blessure et toujours ouverte, ou du moins en train de cicatriser. Mais Paul Lahote, tout le monde bave sur lui, parce qu'il est juste parfait. Tous les soirs avant de dormir genre, je nous imaginais mariés avec deux enfants dans une grande maison en Floride.

« Alors s'il vous plait, Madame Swan, faites-moi le plaisir d'être un canon aujourd'hui. »

Je souris et prend sa place devant la petite coiffeuse pleine de cosmétique et me fait un simple chignon, du mascara et un peu de rouge à lèvre. Je ne suis pas très maquillage, je suis assez nul pour les trucs de fille.

« Tu vois que tu peux être un canon quand tu veux » me sourit-elle tendrement.

J'enfile des petites ballerines, et on est prête. Angie porte un mini-haut un mini short et les converses que j'avais aux pieds quand j'suis arrivé ici. Ses long cheveux bouclés lui tombe jusqu'au bas de la poitrine. Je l'envie. Je lui pique une paire de lunettes et récupère mon petit sac ou il y a mon paquet de cigarette, mes clés et mon iPhone a moitié mort. Je sais pas où je vais trouver la thune pour le réparer celui-là, mais ça (aussi) c'est un autre problème. En passant par le salon, marchant discrètement comme des voleurs Angie se dirige vers le canapé ou sa mère, en robe de chambre, est avachi, tout doucement elle lui prend son joint des mains.

« Ça, ça nous donnera de quoi fumer un peu ! » chuchote-t-elle.

Et on finit enfin par sortir de chez elle.

OoO

Le parc est un endroit public genre, placé dans la cité même à quelques pas de chez moi. Jamais entretenu on peut y faire ce qu'on veut là-bas. Foot, barbecue, soirée en plein air etc... Ça va il y a moins de monde que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Y'a quelques mec qui jouent au foot. Un peu plus loin y'en a qui fument la chicha ou même autre chose. Et puis y'a ce qui s'occupe du barbecue. Ils ont installé une grande table avec tout plein de truc dessus. Mon ventre crie famine, ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas alimenté correctement. Je vais pour de diriger vers la table, mais Angie me force à venir avec elle. On va rejoindre quelque fille de la cité, la bande à Leah Clearwater. Leah est cool. Un peu salope sur les bords, mais cool quand même. Je l'aime bien. Quand elle me voit elle me sert fort dans ses bras. Avec une mine pleine de pitié, exactement ce que je voulais éviter.

« Ca va poupée ? » elle me demande.

J'aime pas trop ça. Les câlins, les surnoms mignons. C'est pas trop mon truc, mais je ne relève pas. On va s'assoir sur le banc un peu plus loin a l'ombre. On est moi, Angie, Leah, Emily la cousine de Leah, Jess et Loren. On traine souvent avec elle, mais on ne se considère pas comme étant de la même team.

Dans mon quartier, entre fille on est jamais amies avec tout le monde, il y a toujours des rivalités entre nous. Y'a des bandes, des teams. Un exemple. Ma bande à moi, c'est Angie. C'est connu. Si des filles veulent être amies avec moi elles sont obligées d'être amies avec Angie. Après une fille, si elle traine beaucoup avec nous elle peut faire partie de notre bande.

Faire partie d'une bande, c'est une sécurité assuré. Une bande, c'est des sœurs d'une autre mère. Si je me bats, ma bande assure mes arrières. On tombe tous ensembles. Et chaque bande a sa petite rivale. Disons que ma bande à Moi, c'est-à-dire Angie, fait partie de la bande a Leah. Et notre bande rivale, c'est la bande à Selma.

Selma est la plus grosse salope qui m'est été permis de voir dans ma putain de vie. C'est fille suce des bites même en dormant, c'est exaspérant. On était très amies avant, mais ensuite, cette pute c'est amusé à faire circuler des rumeurs sur moi. Je me rappelle que Jake y avait cru et que j'avais eu de gros problèmes. Alors je suis allé voir cette salope, et avec Angie on lui a niqué sa race de salope. Et à chaque fois que je l'a voit, j'ai toujours envie de lui arracher ses cheveux. Elles aiment nous regarder de hauts, alors qu'elle est rien du tout ! Elle va même plus en cours, elle à aucun avenir, elle est bonne qu'à crever ici.

Les copines de Selma sont aussi pute, et vicieuse qu'elle. Sous prétexte qu'elles profitent des hommes et qu'elles ont donc beaucoup de vêtement, beaucoup de bijoux, elles s'imaginent meilleurs que nous, et ça, ça fou Angie hors d'elle. Tu m'étonne, y'a rien de bien à arnaquer des hommes pour gagner sa vie, c'est de la prostitution ça non ? J'suis persuadé que si.

« Oh mon dieu, Bella, regarde, Paul Lahote ! »

Je sors de mes pensées et regarde dans tous les sens, et enfin je tombe sur lui. Il vient d'entrer sur le terrain de foot qu'on construit les garçons, et il a enlevé son tee-shirt. Bon dieu, j'vais défaillir, ce mec est un dieu.

« Tu devrais aller lui parler.. » me lance Emily.

Les autres rigoles et suggèrent tout un tas d'idée d'approche. Mais vas-y j'suis trop nul pour ça.

« Regardez, elle est toute rouge ! » rit Leah.

« Ta gueule, j'suis pas rouge ! »

« Si t'es rouge. T'es rouge est ta un sourire de bouffonne trop amoureuse ! Vas lui parler ! »

« Ta gueule Leah. »

« Ouais, laissez-là ok ? » me défend Angie. « Elle ira le voir quand elle voudra c'est pas votre putain de problème. Et elle est pas rouge, c'est son teint naturelle, vous avez jamais remarqué ? »

Les filles explosent de rire. Mais moi j'hésite. J'ai vraiment envie de lui parler. J'ai envie de profiter de la vie. Elle est trop courte. Mais j'ai peur. Et s'il m'envoie chier ? Ma fierté va prendre une sacrée claque. Si ça se trouve je ne lui plais pas du tout. Finalement je propose à Angie d'aller fumer. J'essayerais une prochaine fois. Leah a quelque gramme sur elle. Et deux jolies bouteilles. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. On s'éloigne un peu, vers les buissons et on s'assoit par terre. Moi sur le gilet qu'Emily m'a prêté, parce que l'herbe est aussi sec que de la paille ici et avec ma robe qui couvre que dalle sa irrite mes cuisses. On roule deux joins, moi et Angie, on finit le joint de sa mère et ensuite on se fait tourner les deux joins entre nous, Emily ne fume pas. Elle ne boit pas non plus. Je l'adore cette fille. Elle est tellement simple, et se prend pas la tête. Je mets un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à planer, même si je mélange alcool et drogue. Finalement je la sens enfin, _cette_ sensation.

J'ai un peu chaud, et l'impression de transpirer alors que pas du tout. J'ai envie de rire et pleurer. Mais avant tout, je me sens bien. Pas bien dans le sens où j'ai plus de problèmes, bien dans le sens ou c'est problème là on l'air indifférent. Mes yeux sont lourds, comme quand on a très envie de dormir, mais j'ai pas envie de dormir. J'ai envie de me poser la, sur les genoux d'Angie et de la regarder pendant des heures. D'ailleurs je me gêne pas.

Angie, ma bouée de sauvetage. Angie ma meilleure amie. Angie ma sœur. Angie mon tout, ma famille. Elle me regarde aussi, elle arbore un grand sourire, ses yeux sont rouges et vitreux, mais elle est toujours aussi belle.

« Ca va pétasse ? » me demande-t-elle.

Il n'y a pas de « ma chérie » ou « ma poupée » entre nous. Entre nous c'est « salope » « pute » ou « pétasse ». C'est nos petits mots doux à nous.

« Merde Sam ! » se lève tout à coup Leah.

Elle prend les deux bouteilles et les cache du mieux qu'elle peut. Et elle s'assoit comme si de rien été. Sam c'est le mec de Leah. Et aussi un ami a Edward. Oh est devinez qui est juste derrière lui ? Edward Cullen ! Comme si on l'avait invité celui-là. Du coin de l'œil je vois Angie, en vitesses, retoucher ses cheveux et baissé un peu son haut pour qu'on est une plus jolie vue de sur sa poitrine. Moi je ne bouge pas. Mon Paul ne sait même pas que je suis là, et encore, si sa se trouve il a même oublié comment je m'appel.

« Coucou bébé.. » lance Leah avec une voix toute douce genre.

« Vous foutez quoi ? »

Ça, c'est pas la voix de Sam Uley, c'est la voix dure et rauque d'Edward Cullen. J'ouvre un œil et je vois qu'il a le regard posé sur Angie et moi.

Angie sourit.

« Bah on se repose un peu. Rien est prêt la bas, donc on attend. »

« Ouais ok. Bella, va t'occuper de la table un peu. »

Pour qui il se prend pour me donner des ordres ? Il s'imagine que c'est moi la bonniche qui va servir tout le monde ?

« J'ai pas envie, j'ai la flemme là. » je réponds en fermant à nouveau les yeux pour plus le voir.

« Vas-y ! » Il insiste.

« Ouais, vient Bella, tranquille. On pourra bouffer en premières ! » Lance Angie tout sourire.

Putain, mais quelle vendue celle-là. Elle pourrait lécher le sol pour lui merde. Et la voilà qui se lève putain de merde. Moi j'ai plus de force, Edward me tend sa mains pour m'aider, LOL je préfère mourir, je prends appuie sur Angie et fini debout. Edward fronce les sourcils. Merde, je dois avoir les yeux super rouges. Il porte un débardeur noir et un short de basket d'une équipe que je ne connais pas (beurk le sport) bleu et noir. Putain de merde, ce qu'il est musclé en faites. Pas trop musclé genre bodybuilder mais plutôt bien musclé. Sexy quoi. Mais Edward a toujours été très beau. Avec yeux noisette si clair qu'on dirait qu'ils sont dorés, son nez droit, ses lèvres pleines et cette petite barbe de trois jours.

Merde, je dois vraiment être défoncé pour fantasmer sur lui. Je me dirige vers la table en grognant. Devant le barbecue, Embry, un ami a moi s'occupe des grillades.

« Salut face de fesse ! » Il me lance.

Embry et moi on est comme chien et chat.

« Haaaan, t'es content, tu t'occupes de la bouffe, t'es content ! » j'ai l'air d'une handicapé, tout comme lui d'ailleurs.

« Achète toi de l'humour face de gland, parce que déjà que t'es ennuyeuse, là j'vais carrément crever tellement tu fais chier. »

« Comment va ta copine Embry ? Ah merde ! T'a pas de meuf. Tu dois certainement être gay ! »

J'explose de rire à ma propre blague. Putain, j'suis trop drôle. Et surtout défoncé.

« C'est ton mec qui est gay. Ah merde, quel mec porcinet ? T'a pas de mec ! »

Il rigole alors que je prends un torchon que j'ai trouvé sur la table et le fouette avec. Il hurle comme une fillette.

« Casse-toi ! Casse-toi, putain Bella, j'suis occupé. Tu vas bouffer des saucisses carbonisé. Aïe, putain mais dégage ! »

Je suis morte de rire, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas ri comme ça. Embry sautille et agite les mains comme un papillon.

« Embry, occupe-toi de la bouffe ou ça va cramer. Bella, je t'es pas envoyer ici pour faire rire la galerie. »

Encore Edward merde ! Putain, mais d'où il sort celui-là ? Et putain, qu'elle rabat joie. Qui l'a invité ? Pourquoi il ne reste pas avec ses dealers et tueurs d'amis hein ? Je lui lance un regard noir, qu'il soutient.

Embry continue à rire de notre petite dispute.

« J'ai gagné fillette. » Je chuchote, parce qu'Edward et juste à côté.

« C'est toi la fillette. »

Alors que je commence à bien disposé la table, Embry hurle, nous faisant sursauter moi et Angie et Edward qui discutait ensemble (de quoi ? je m'en fiche, c'est une vendu cette fille !)

« Face de gland, tu as mis une robe ? Tu étais donc une fille ?! » Il crie.

Je regarde ma robe. Putain, mais cette enfant est con. Il a dû avaler trop de peinture, ou alors bouffer trop de colle à la garderie, mais cette connerie n'est pas naturelle !

« Va te faire foutre, c'est clair t'a pas dut voir beaucoup de fille dans ta vie, hein le puceau ? »

Je me retourne, Edward sourit à Angie, et elle, elle rigole comme une pouf. Alors que je m'apprête à lancer une remarque bien sanglante a Angie, comme quoi c'est elle qui a accepter qu'on aide, alors qu'elle vienne aider au lieu de baissé son haut si bas qu'on voient presque ses mamelons Embry me fait un coup de pute, il me prend des mains ma seul arme que j'ai contre lui, et commence à m'attaquer en me faisant des chatouilles. Putain, ce truc pourrait arrêter de faire battre mon cœur. Je le mords au bras, mais il ne réagit à peine. Mais d'un coup, Edward se remet à grogner comme un clébard.

« Embry, la bouffe putain ! Si sa crame du bouffera le cramé ! »

Embry arrête directement et reprend son travail de cuisinier. Bizarre, Embry c'est la plus grosse tête de mule qui puisse exister, sa mère l'a même mis à la porte y'a pas longtemps à cause de ça. Mais Edward a l'air de vouloir mordre tout ce qui bouge, un chien enragé.

C'est prêt (enfin putain !) les assiettes se remplissent à base de poulet, de veau, d'agneau, de côte de porc, de saucisse, de merguez etc. J'en salive déjà.

Embry déserte son poste et cours vers les autres pour participer à la partie de foot en cours, il rentre sur le terrain et fait le clown. Angie met enfin la main à la patte quand Edward dégage, il était temps. Les gars du quartier se ramènent et comme prévu, on fait les bonniches à servir tout le monde.

« Putain Bé, il me kiff. »

« Qui ? » je demande, et servant Ephraïm qui me lève sa kippa et me salut comme les riches avec leurs chapeau. J'explose de rire. Ils sont tous atteint de connerie dans ce quartier.

Angie me regarde méchamment.

« Beh Edward qui d'autre ? » siffle-t-elle.

Encore lui ! Putain, depuis une semaine il est son sujet de discussion principale !

« Comment tu sais ? » je demande assez froidement.

Angie me lance un regard bizarre, tout en mettant du ketchup dans le sandwich d'un mec qui lui précise qu'il veut tous sauf du ketchup.

« Bah ça se voit. Il me regarde trop genre et tout. Et... » Elle rapproche de moi, pour me le dire dans l'oreille « Regarde, il me mate encore. »

C'est vrai, au loin, une bière dans la main, Edward nous fixe.

« Ouais. Tu devrais foncer. Genre va le voir et fait lui comprendre que tu veux… »

J'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Paul Lahote, THE PAUL LAHOTE, mon chéri, mon amour, lui, l'homme de ma vie, le père de mes enfants, mon crush, mon amour, ma vie mon ciel, ma lune, Paul se présente devant moi avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Comment va Bella ? » il me demande toujours avec ce sourire de dieu vivant.

.m'évanouir.

« Oh, euh... Hey. Salut. » Je bégaye. Putain, mais quelle conne ! On dirait une attardé !

Il regarde Angie et lui précise qu'elle sauce il veut, du ketchup et un peu de mayonnaise. Exactement comme j'aime ! On est fait l'un pour l'autre, aucun doute !

« Sinon ça va Paul ? Ça Fait longtemps qu'on te voit plus dans le quartier là ! » Remarque Angie.

« Ah tu sais. Avec l'entrainement et tout... j'ai plus trop le temps de trainer... » Il répond.

Il se retourne vers moi.

« Et toi Bella, ça va mieux ? »

Il parle de mon frère et je le sais. Ça me coupe dans mon élan d'un coup.

« Ouais, ça va. »

Il me sourit encore. Il s'apprête à rajouter quelque chose, mais a qui fait-on appel, quand on parle au mec qu'on kiff depuis toujours pour tout gâcher ? EMBRY CALL !

« Oh Bella, passe-moi quatre merguez. Bella ? Quatre merguez vite ! » Qu'il hurle.

« Embry espèce de trou du cul, patiente comme tout le monde putain ! » je réponds en retour.

Putain, maintenant je suis vulgaire devant mon prince, moi qui voulais faire la meuf mignonne c'est mort à cause de l'autre bouffon d'Embry le puceau ! Paul parle vite fait à Embry nous sourient a dernière fois a Angie et moi en s'en va. Putain bah bravo !

« Putain, Embry, t'es un gros con. »

Il me lance un regard bizarre avant de répondre froidement.

« Et toi t'es défoncé, chacun ses default. »

Quand il sort ça, ça fou un froid. J'ai un petit rire nerveux, et quitte la table. Embry c'est mon pote. Alors qu'il me fasse ce genre de remarque ça me blesse un peu. Je sors une cigarette et me met à l'écart. Fumer ça me faisait du bien, mais la cigarette commence limite à ne plus me faire aucun effet.

Angie s'affaire toute seule à table, Edward s'approche d'elle, et elle arrête tout ce qu'elle fait. C'est vrai qu'ils font un beau couple. Edward est une bombe et Angie aussi. Moi personnellement je ne sortirais jamais avec un mec comme Edward ou autre. Ces mec-là sont des aimants à problèmes. Ils vendent la mort ! Sérieusement, de la drogue ? Même si j'en fume, jamais j'en vendrais. Ça tue des gens ça. Et pas que ce qui en fument.

Angie semble chercher quelqu'un, enfin quand son regard se pose sur moi, elle me pointe du doigt et Edward suis des yeux ce qu'elle vise. Il lui fait un signe de la tête et commence à s'approcher de moi.

Avant il été cool, enfin, j'avais rien contre lui. On n'était pas vraiment les meilleurs amis, mais avant que lui et mon frère se lancent dans leurs délires chelou on trainait tous ensemble, genre Sam, Embry, Jared, moi, Mon frère etc. Ensuite ils ont voulu faire les grands, et nous ont lâchés, en préférant trainer avec « ceux qui sont dans le business ». Maintenant quand je vois Edward j'ai envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule, ou même de le voir ce faire _percuté_ par un camion.

Il s'assoit a côté de moi. On n'a rien à se dire,_ je n'ai_ rien à lui dire. Je continue de fumer ma cigarette comme s'il n'était pas là. Angie nous jette des regards nerveux.

« Tu commences à m'énerver à agir comme une putain de gamine pourri-gâtée et droguée Bella. La dernière fois j'te sauve la mise parce que tu vole de l'alcool dans un supermarket et aujourd'hui je te retrouve foncedée. Sois t'arrête de faire la folle et on en parle plus, ou alors tu continues et là j'irais parler directement à ta mère c'est clair ? »

C'est exactement quand il fait le grand frère que je le déteste encore plus.

« T'es personne pour… »

« Tu crois que je rigole Bella ? » il me coupe « j'sais pas à quoi tu joues, et j'sais pas ce que tu veux prouver, mais au choix, tu te calme, ou _je_ te calme. J'rigole pas avec toi Bella. Putain, que dirais ton frère si il te voyait agir comme ça ? »

Comme à chaque fois qu'on parle de mon frère les larmes montent. Pire encore, Edward le remarque.

« Je sais que c'est dur. J'ai perdu un frère en même temps que toi. Mais qu'est-ce que dirais Jake s'il nous voyait comme ça hein ? On fou rien de nos vie sauf les foutre en l'air ? »

J'ai envie de lui répondre que je sais que ce que je fais c'est mal. J'ai envie de lui dire qu'il a raison, que moi aussi j'ai plus envie d'avoir mal, j'ai envie d'avancer, j'ai envie que ce soit comme avant, mais c'est difficile quand il manque un élément.

J'ai l'impression que personne ne me comprends_, j'ai envie d'avancer_, j'ai envie d'aller mieux, mais c'est trop dur c'est trop dur quand tout autour de moi tout le monde va mal. J'aimerais avancée. Mais je ne peux _pas_. Et je sais pas pourquoi. J'ai envie de dire tout ça a Edward, mais rien ne sors. Au lieu de ça je jette mon mégot et essuie les larmes qui menacent de tomber.

« On devrait s'entraider Bella. Je t'aide et tu m'aide. Comme ça on n'est pas tous seuls. »

J'ai envie de le remercier, mais au lieu de ça je me lève en m'en vais.

« J'ai pas besoin de ton aide _moi_. »

C'est le plus gros mensonge que j'ai jamais sorti.

* * *

_Et voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, l'arrivée de plusieurs personnages d'un coup ne vous perturbe pas trop j'espère ? Donnez-moi vos avis, j'accepte toutes les critiques, bonne comme mauvaise, et a **très** bientôt, pour un nouveau chapitre. _

* * *

**MERCI A**

MissStew

Nedwige Stew

crepuscule2512

kacie27

kinoum

patoun

**D'AVOIR FOLLOW/FAV MA FIC SERIEUSEMENT JE SAIS VRAIMENT PAS COMMENT VOUS REMERCIER MES CHERIES !**

**F**_ab_**C**_issy._


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà pour vous un autre chapitre.

J'essaye du mieux que je peux de vous faire passer un message, et même si pour l'instant ça a l'air un peu triste sur les bords, et désordonné ça finira par aller. J'espère que le vocabulaire ne vous dérange pas trop, et la manière dont parle mes personnages, les fautes de syntaxe etc. dans les dialogues est parfois VOLONTAIRE

Je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes, je m'autocorrige après un loooong chapitre donc j'ai tendance à faire preuve d'inattention malheureusement. N'hésitait pas à me faire des remarques, des critiques sur ce qui vous dérange ici. Je suis peut-être l'auteur, mais vous êtes les lecteurs. Tout ça c'est aussi pour vous.

J'espère qu'il va vous plaira. On se retrouve en bas. :)

* * *

**C**_hapitre _III.

J'étais dans la cuisine en train de faire la vaisselle (parce que dans cette maison ils m'ont pris pour Conchita) quand, callé dans mon soutif, mon iPhone m'a fait la spéciale vibration réservée à Angie.

_« Accompagne-moi stp stp stp »_

Putain, pour une fois dans ma misérable vie j'ai pas envie de sortir.

« _Vas-y toute seule »_ je réponds _« T'es pas estropiée. »_

J'ai vraiment pas envie de mettre les pieds dehors, en plus demain j'ai un contrôle de géo, et vu que je déteste cette matière ainsi que la prof qui l'enseigne, que j'y comprends rien, et que j'ai du retard pour la première fois de ma vie je comptais réviser. En même temps j'ai du retard dans toutes les matières, mais l'école et moi, ça n'a jamais été le grand amour.

_« Fais pas la pute, je te paye une shmère _(= cigarette)_ et un tacos si on a le temps ! »_

Un tacos ? Voilà qui change la donne ! Cette salope sait comment m'amadouer. Mais un autre problème se pose Mes vieux ! Autant ma mère s'amuse à agir comme si je n'étais que la femme de ménage et non sa fille, autant mon père a toujours été clair Je ne sors pas la veille des cours.

_« Biatch, j'suis devant chez toi. »_ je reçois d'Angie.

Merde ! Je passe la tête par la fenêtre de la cuisine et je l'a voit en bas en train de me faire une danse dont les principaux pas sont des doigts d'honneurs. Elle va en prendre pour son grade la pute ! Je finis ma vaisselle (à la main, la cuisine est trop petite pour un lave-vaisselle, puis ça coute chère ces merdes !) en vitesse et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Raté.

« Bella ? » fait la grosse voix de mon père.

Merde.

« Oui ? » je couine.

« Tu vas ou ? »

D'où il est assis dans le salon il ne peut pas me voir. C'est le moment de sortir un bon gros et juteux mytho.

« Euh... Je sors les poubelles ! »

Et vif comme l'éclair je cours vers les escaliers et les descend comme une lionne, manquant de me casser la gueule sur Billy Black qui git à moitié mort sur les marches. Putain Billy, il a établi son QG dans mon porche !

« Ah salope. Putain, tu ressembles a de la merde ! » Me lance Angie dès qu'elle me voit.

Ça c'est le bonjour typique d'Angie. Constamment en train de me faire des remarques sur mon style. Mais quand on est au quartier je ne prends pas le temps d'être présentable, c'est genre comme aujourd'hui Jogging en coton et sweet à capuche. Simple, on se prend pas la tête.

« Merci de m'avoir fait bouger hein, j'allais réviser les cours de madame Ross »

Elle explose de rire.

« Toi ? Révisée ? Mais arrête un peu petite traînée, tu m'embrasserais les pieds si je t'y autorisé pour t'avoir débarrassée de tes révisions. »

Je rigole. C'est pas faux.

« Ah ah, t'es comique. Bon on va ou ? »

Elle me lance un grand sourire.

« Un bouffon qui veut me voir. Genre ! Il doit surtout avoir la bite en feu. Bref, ça tombe parfaitement bien, j'ai besoin d'argent. »

J'ai horreur quand elle agit comme ça avec ses « pigeons ». Vous savez à qui elle me fait penser ? Selma et sa bande. Mais je n'ose pas lui dire de peur de la blesser vu la manière dont elle critique Selma, je pense que c'est la dernière personne à qui elle veut ressembler – après sa mère – je pense. Donc je dis rien, et je rigole. Comme si c'était drôle.

Personnellement je ferais jamais ça à un mec. Lui faire croire qu'il a des chances avec moi, pour en faîtes profité de lui. Euh, non merci c'est pas trop mon délire ce genre de méchanceté.

On continue à marcher, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne dis un mot. Bizarre, Angie et moi on a genre... Toujours quelque chose à se dire, mais là rien. On marche sans rien dire. Le quartier est éveillé, en même temps la nuit vient de tomber, je salut quelque personnes et on continue à marcher. Il semble qu'on va sortir de la cité. C'est qu'à ce moment qu'Angie décide de parler.

« Tu... Edward. Il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer hein. Genre hier, il te cherchait partout. Et même quand t'es partie, il est venu... Il est venu me demander si tout allait bien en cours genre et dans ta vie. Il a dit qu'il _s'inquiétait_ pour toi, et que si ça allait pas, ou que t'avais un problème je devais l'appeler _lui_. »

Oh, d'accord. C'était pas à cause de ça qu'elle était silencieuse quand même ?

« Bah il est genre protecteur. »

« Je sais pas. » Hésite-t-elle. « J'ai l'impression que y'a quelque chose entre vous. Tu ne me le cacherais pas hein ? »

Il y a une once de reproche dans sa voix. Est-ce qu'elle m'en veut ? Non, si elle m'en voulait elle ne m'aurait pas proposé de l'accompagné hein ?

« T'es malade ? Y'a rien entre lui et moi, et y'aura jamais rien entre lui et moi, je le jure ! »

Elle me jette un regard suspicieux. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne me croit pas ? Un petit truc dans ma poitrine se sert, ça me fait mal, si elle a des doutes, c'est qu'elle n'a pas confiance en moi ?

« Ok. » elle répond tout simplement.

Ok ? Ok. On finit par sortir de la cité sans échanger de parole après ça. Finalement elle voit la voiture de son idiot et il sort pour venir à notre rencontre.

Il est grand et super beau, sa peau brune est claire et nette, sans aucun défaut. Il a un air de Brad Pitt mais Black et me donne un superbe sourire en me faisant la bise.

« Anthony. » se présente-t-il.

Il pose ensuite délicatement ses lèvres sur celle d'Angie qui répond à son baisé avec fougue. Hors contexte, ça pourrait paraître tellement mignon, romantique... Amoureux. Mais là, la voir agir comme ça avec Black Pitt ça me donne envie de vomir. Le pauvre, s'il est amoureux, il finira par avoir le cœur brisé.

« Anthony je te présente ma meilleure amie Bella. »

« Enchantée. » me dit-il.

Merde, poli et mignon ! Je lui offre un pauvre sourire qui doit ressembler plus à une grimace qu'a un sourire.

« Tu viens avec nous ? Je peux vous emmener dîner si vous voulez ? »

Même s'il le propose son regard en dit long : il aimerait se retrouver seul avec elle.

« Oh non merci c'est gentil. » je réponds.

« Ouais, et puis moi j'ai déjà mangé chéri. J'avais juste envie de te voir alors... On peut se poser dans la voiture et... discuter ? »

Elle caresse son épaule de manière aguicheuse, et il lui sourit bêtement.

« Ok, et moi... Je vais... m'assoir pas loin, d'accord ? Je t'attends Angie. »

Elle me claque un bisou et me fait un grand sourire en se dirigeant vers la voiture avec lui. Je fais coucou a Black Pitt et je m'assois près d'un arrêt de bus pas loin d'eux. Ils montent dans la voiture.

Et comme d'habitude, je suis celle qui se retrouve _seule_.

A l'arrêt de bus, les voitures défilent devant moi. Ici on ne voit pas souvent des voitures de marques. Personne n'est très riche par-là, On a la pauvreté en point commun. Mais c'est aussi pourquoi il y a autant de trafique ici. C'est la pauvreté ou la société qui nous fait agir ainsi. Et comme des vautours, ils attendent qu'on tombe tous, parce qu'on est trop pauvres, trop bête et pas assez éduqués. Trop faible. _On ne fait pas partie du système_.

Seulement contrairement aux autres, moi j'ai envie de réussir, de me tirer d'ici. J'aimerais vivre à New York pour être une femme d'affaire... Ou alors en Floride. Avec un mari, deux enfants et un chien. Oui, le chien est vraiment très important, j'en ai toujours voulu un, mais Maman disait que :

On ne pourrait pas s'en occuper.

On n'avait pas de place.

Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais on est manque de place. Parce que Jake, même absent prend plus de place que prévu. Bientôt deux mois, mais il est de ces absence encombrante. Il est avec moi, autour de moi, ancré en moi, partout.

Mais je trouve que je m'en sors plutôt bien. Parce que quand je vois mes parents, je me dis que j'ai eu, de nous tous, le meilleure comportement après ça. Ma mère elle a cessé de vivre, et mon père de nous parler. De _lui_ parler a elle en tout cas. Est-ce que Jacob nous voit agir ainsi ? J'ai envie d'y croire, de me dire qu'il veille sur nous là-haut près de Dieu, mais Dieu est-ce qu'il existe Lui ? Il me laisse dans la merde depuis ma première bouffée d'air sur cette putain de Terre. Ou-est-ce qu'Il est ? Parce que il y a des milliards de pauvre innocent qui meurt chaque jours, mais les riches eux vivent bien et longtemps, corrompus et égoïstes. Les préfère-t-Il eux ? Parce que moi je trouve ça injuste. Je pense que j'ai toutes les raisons de douté de Son existence, ou alors même de Sa bonté. Parce que la manière dont marche le monde, ça fait mal.

Mais en même temps... Je vie. Je suis bien portante, et non pas malade d'une putain de maladie incurable. J'ai tous mes membres (même mon appendicite et mes dents de sagesses) et je respire par moi-même, et même si parfois c'est dur pour mes parents de joindre les deux bouts je ne suis pas encore morte de faim. Enfaite je ne suis pas encore morte _tout court_. On est encore vivants, et on n'en profite pas. Quelle bande d'ingrat on est. Parce qu'à la vérité... _Il ne reviendra pas..._

« Oh face de gland ! » j'entends une voix masculine crier.

Je me retourne et je voix Jared et Embry tous les deux habillés genre très chic, chemise blanche repassé, jeans propre (exceptionnel parce que c'est deux n'ont dans leurs gardes de robes, que des joggings et des sweets à capuche) et cheveux coiffé. (Venant d'Embry Call, sérieusement c'est choquant. Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait être... « Présentable ». )

« Salut Jared. T'es très chic. Par contre Embry, même avec un smoking, des dollars en guise de gel douche et des dents en or, tu paraîtrais toujours aussi pauvre, et merdique. » Je lance avec un grand sourire.

Jared explose de rire. Embry me pince super fort le bras, ce con.

« Ouais et toi t'aura beau porter toute les robes que tu voudras, Paul te considéra toujours comme son pote et pas comme une fille ! »

Mon cœur s'arrête tout d'un coup. .DIEU. Mon dieu il ne vient pas de dire ça ? Non ! Comment il... Hein ?

« De quoi tu parles ? » je lance en essayant de paraître désinvolte.

Mais c'est mort putain, je rougis comme une putain fillette !

« Ouais, fait semblant blanche neige ! » il rit.

Jared explose de rire. Il s'est shooté a la morphine ou quoi ? Il n'arrête pas de rire super fort comme un gros con. Minute... C'est un gros con lui aussi.

« Non mais sérieux Embry. J'vois pas de quoi tu parles, donc si c'est pour dire de la merde à l' avenir ferme ta gueule ! »

« Non mais t'énerve pas face de Gland, ça se voit trop que tu craque pour lui. Tranquille t'a le droit. Au moins j'ai plus de toute sur tes attirances sexuelles... A moins que Paul ne soit qu'un alibi parce qu'en vrai tu kiff Angie, et que tu rêves te pouvoir te la faire sur un table de cuisine… »

« Ah mec, on rêve tous de pouvoir se la faire sur une table de cuisine celle-là ! »

Il explose de rire en se tapant dans la main comme les arriérés qu'ils sont. Je vois là le moment de changer de sujet super subtilement.

« Embry seigneur, t'es vraiment dégueu ! T'es tellement puceau que t'en vient à avoir des fantasmes de deux filles couchant ensemble. T'es tombé bien bas mon ami ! » Je lui tapote l'épaule compatissante.

Jared explose de rire (quand je vous dis qu'il a un souci celui-là.)

« Pff, si j'fantasme sur toi c'est vraiment tu dois être la dernière fille sur terre. Et encore, j'attendrais qu'il y ait plus d'animaux pour me soulager et la peut-être je me tournerais vers toi. »

Jared et moi on rigole tellement fort que Jared manque de s'étouffer.

« T'es zoophile, gay et puceau ? Putain si ça se trouve, t'a pas d'âme Et t'es allergique au soleil. Comme le mec a la télé ! »

« Ou au lait, pff, qui peut être allergique au lait sérieux ? » renchérit Jared.

« Ah ah, vous êtes trop trop drôle, je m'esclaffe. » répond-il ironiquement.

N'empêche que ma tentative de changement de sujet a super bien marché. En taquinant Embry on a lâché le sujet « Paul Lahote » sujet tabou avec eux en tout cas, ils seraient capable d'aller le voir et de tout lui raconter, ils sont potes avec lui après tout.

« Bref vous allez ou là ? »

Jared fait un petit pas de danse. Il est ridicule.

« On va faire la bringue ! »

« Ouais, nous on est des jet-setter, on vit la nuit ».

J'explose de rire ? Eux, des jet-setter ? Jet setter du quartier ça c'est clair !

« Et toi face de gland tu fais quoi ici ? » me demande Embry.

« Oh moi j'attends Angie ». Je leur montre la voiture aux vitres teintées ou elle se trouve avec Anthony. Jared lance un regard à Embry qui lui sourit.

« Quoi ? » je demande.

« Oh, rien » répond Jared.

« Non mais vos gueules ! Sérieux pourquoi vous vous regardez comme si vous étiez amoureux ? Jared fait attention Embry les aiment muscler et barbus. » Je plaisante.

« Putain, mais casse-toi, toi ! Je suis pas gay, j'aime les femmes moi, les femmes bien roulés ! » Rétorque-t-il.

« Bah alors ! Dis-moi y'a quoi ?! »

Embry soupire. Je lâche pas l'affaire aussi facilement moi.

« Rien juste que... Beh ça parle sur ta copine en s'moment. »

« Ouais et ? »

« Bah fait attention Bella. Je dis juste que moi je n'ai pas envie qu'on t'associe aux affaires que gère Angie. »

« Quelles affaires ?! »

Sérieusement je ne comprends pas.

« Bah tu sais... C'est pas une sainte ta pote... » Essaye d'expliquer Embry

« Ouais, on dit qu'elle se fait tourné dans les caves hein.. » le coupe Jared.

« Quoi ? Et vous bande de glands vous y croyez ? Sérieux j'vous reconnais plus ! Moi, Angie je suis H24 avec elle ok ? Et on n'a rien à lui reprocher. Donc cassez-vous de là avec vos rumeurs de merde, et venez plus me faire chier. »

Ça doit surement elle Selma cette grosse pute qui doit raconter ça. Ou des simples rageuses ! Ils font passer ma copine pour une pute ! Certes Angie n'est pas la Vierge Marie, mais quand même ! Elle a délires bizarre avec des mecs ok. Mais elle ne baise pas dans des caves comme une vulgaire prostitué.

« Oh, Bella calme toi. » m'intime Embry. « On a jamais dit qu'on y croyait. Mais c'est juste que moi je veux pas qu'on entende ton nom dans ce genre de rumeurs ! Nous on te prévient c'est tout. Commence pas à nous insulter ou j'sais pas quoi. »

« Ouais Bella, t'énerve pas... On voulait pas t'énerver, ni te rajouter des problèmes t'en a déjà assez… »

« Ouais... Bref. Moi je vous dis que c'est faux d'accord ? »

Jared lance un regard à Embry. Mais je fais comme si j'avais pas vu, j'ai plus envie de parler.

« Bon nous on va y aller ok ? Fais attention à toi. » Me lance Jared.

« Vous y allez pas en bus ? » je demande.

« T'es folle ? Le bus ça pue, nous on veut arriver tout beau gosse comme on est parti ! En plus on n'a même pas un dollar pour acheter un ticket. »

J'explose de rire.

« Aller, allez serrer des meufs ! Embry tu m'as entendu ? J'ai dit des meufs pas des _mecs_.

En s'en allant il me fait un doigt d'honneur. Charmant ce garçon pas vrai ? Mais Embry c'est mon pote sûr !

Finalement quelques minutes après Angie me rejoint tout sourire ! Dans sa main des liasses de billets.

« Ah ! Que dis-tu de ne pas allez en cours demain, et de faire les magasins ? »

Je suis choqué. Il doit y avoir au moins cinq cent dollars la dedans oh mon dieu !

« Mais... Sérieux ? Pourquoi il t'a donné ça ? »

« Je lui ai dit que ma mère était malade, et qu'il fallait que je paye les frais d'hôpitaux banane ! Et cette couille molle m'a passé ça, et il m'a dit que j'avais même pas besoin de le rembourser ! Bitch please ! »

Choquée, sidérée, aucun mot n'est assez fort pour définir comment je me sens la maintenant devant une Angie toute fière d'elle une laisse de billet à la main. Beurk !

« Ah moi ma chérie, demain je vais en cours, j'ai un contrôle. J'ai même pas de moyenne ce trimestre, et il ne reste plus qu'un trimestre avant les examens de fin d'année. Si je me plante, je suis fichu. »

« Oh mais arrête un peu ! Et tu vas aller dans quelle fac ? Moi j'arrête les cours. » Me dit-elle.

On commence à se déplacer et rentrer dans le quartier. Angie commence à rouler un joint en marchant. J'ai un peu peur, parce que si la police rôde ce soir on va avoir de sacrés problèmes.

« Moi je peux pas. Je vais faire quoi de ma vie sinon ? »

« Euh bah je sais pas moi... Travailler ? » Me répond-elle comme si elle parlait a une attardée.

« Il est hors de question de travailler en tant que femme de ménage que je me tape le ménage, sous prétexte que j'ai pas diplôme en poche. J'ai peu de chance d'aller à la fac, je ne pense pas avoir les moyens, mais au moins avec un diplôme tu vois ? Ça pèse dans la balance ça. »

« Ouais, moi je m'en fou. Je vais plus en cours. Vient on va se poser au parc. »

Je l'arrête.

« Non Angie je peux pas. J'ai pas dit à mes vieux que je sortais tu vois. Ils vont me tuer ! »

« Roh arrête. Ta mère s'en fou et ton père aussi. »

Aïe ça fait mal ce qu'elle me dit. Mais le pire c'est que je crois qu'elle n'a pas tort.

« Bon ok. » je cède.

On va se poser au parc vide.

« Demain après les cours alors ? J'ai envie qu'on aille en soirée. Et puis qu'on s'achète des nouveaux trucs sexy ! Faut que tu sois un peu plus sexy Bella. Lâche-toi un peu. Profite de la vie. »

« Ouais, c'est exactement ce que je me disais. J'ai envie d'être sexy, et féminine. »

« Ah ouais et pour qui ? »

Je la regarde bizarre.

« Bah pour moi-même et un peu pour Paul, qui d'autre ? »

C'est évident non ?

« Ah.. »

Pff, elle est sérieuse là ? Mais bon je ne relève pas, j'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec elle.

« D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, j'ai croisé Embry et Jared tout à l'heure. Ils savent que je kiff Paul ! »

« Quoi ?! Comment ils savent ça ? Tu leurs a dit ? »

«Quoi ? Jamais ! Embry dit qu'il a vu comment je le regarde ! Foutaise ! Je suis sure que quelqu'un a ouvert sa grande gueule ! »

« Tu m'étonne, que des fils du pute ici ! Ils n'ont que ça à faire d'ouvrir leurs gueules sur la vie des gens ! »

Ça aurait été le moment parfait pour lui parler des soit disant rumeurs qui circulait sur elle, mais bizarrement quelque chose en moi m'en a empêché. Alors j'ai juste répondu :

« Ouais. »

Ensuite on a parlé de tout et de rien. Je lui ai dit que j'avais envie d'avancer de changer. Et elle m'a dit que demain, on me choisirait des tenues sexy et moulante, et qu'avec ça Paul tomberais raide dingue de moi. J'espère. Et ensuite – encore- le sujet d'Edward Cullen est revenu sur le tapis. Tandis que Angie en roulait en deuxième et discutait moi je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille. Jusqu'à ce que j'eu cru à une hallucination auditive.

« Pardon ? » je demande.

« Ouais Bella. Je l'aime. Je suis amoureuse de lui. J'y pense toujours. Et je perds mes moyens quand je suis avec lui. J'ai les mains moites, et le cœur qui bat à mort. Je ne vois que lui. Je ne respire que lui. »

« Oh. Moi c'est la même chose avec Paul. »

Elle me lance un grand sourire alors que je tire sur le joint qu'elle m'a tendu.

« Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, toi et moi on serait folle amoureuse comme les filles à la télé hein ? »

Elle a l'air plus détendue et me fait un câlin. Je souris toujours en fumant. Certains mots me brulent les lèvres. J'ai envie de lui dire que moi aussi je pourrais dire que je suis amoureuse de Paul, mais contrairement a elle, moi je ne fréquente pas d'autres mecs. Mais je n'en dis rien. Elle pourrait le prendre mal, et ça serait méchant. A la différence d'Angie moi j'ai du tact. Elle, elle dit ce qu'elle pense comme ça vient, et tant pis si ça blesse.

Finalement on se lève et chacun rentre chez soi. On se reverra demain après les cours pour une séance shopping. J'ai hâte, _je crois_...

Devant ma porte, une partie de moi espère que mes parents seront là, et que comme avant ils me prendraient la tête pour avoir menti, et pour être sortie sans même les prévenir, et a la veille d'un jour de cours. Mais bon, quand je suis rentré tout était éteint, les volets fermés. Ma mère dormait sur le canapé et mon père devait déjà être au lit. Ils ne m'ont ni appelé, ni envoyé de message. Rien, comme si je n'existais pas. C'est exactement comme Angie l'a dit : _ils s'en foutent de moi._

Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et fait une petite toilette avant de finir dans mon lit. Résultat il est presque vingt-trois heures trente, je suis fatigué, et je n'ai même pas ouvert un seul de mes cahier pour mon contrôle de Géographie demain. Je suis foutue.

Je vais sur Facebook à la recherche de mon Paul et tombe sur sa page Facebook. Il est torse nue sur sa photo de profil, avec un bandana sur la tête comme TUPAC. Il n'a pas de tatouage, mais il est plus sexy que toutes les stars de cinéma. C'est inexplicable mais je le veux. Je publie un nouveau statut Facebook.

_Changement._

Oui, il va y avoir du changement. Dans ma vie sociale, privée et même scolaire. Je suis prête pour le changement.

Mais le même problème se pose l'injustice. Parce que même si je change, que j'essaye d'avancer. Je reste la même aux yeux de la société et la situation reste la même mon frère a été assassiné.

Volontairement ? Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Je ne peux pas continuer dans l'incertitude.

Mon frère je l'aimais. Même si on se chamaillait plus que de raison, je l'aimais. Plus que tout. Alors je ne vais pas laisser sa mort sans réponse. Pourquoi est-il mort ? Et qui l'a tué. Quelque chose au fond de moi me hurle, que ce n'est pas le hasard, non, pas une balle perdu, ou pas lui, au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Non, mon cœur me hurle que c'est plus gros que ça. Et il me faut des réponses.

Je prends mon téléphone et cherche le numéro qui m'a déjà sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Je le compose, au bout d'un moment, une voix rauque et familière me répond.

« Ouais ? »

Je prends mon courage à deux mains. Il faut que je me lance. Parce que la police n'a rien fait pour nous aider, alors il faut que je m'en charge moi-même.

« Edward, c'est Bella. Il faut qu'on parle. »

Je règlerais ça à ma manière.

* * *

Bon alors, comment vous le trouver ? Ma Angela devient une petite Badass, vous continuez toujours à l'aimer ?

Ensuite vous n'aurez droit à un prochain chapitre que dans 10 jours voire même plus, parce que je pars à l'étranger je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir publier. Donc on se retrouve bientôt, pour DEUX nouveau chapitre d'un coup. J'essaye de les écrire dès que j'ai du temps. C'est pour ça que je précise que ça peut être dix jours, voire même plus ! N'oubliez pas une petite Review parce que c'est ce qui me donne le sourire, et je crois même que ça me fait écrire plus vite... Je dis ça, je dis rien….. BISOUS

* * *

**MERCI A**

Charloon

Idrill

Lilya77

Kayssie Crow

la blonde du 974

Maryfanfictions

Laulsbm

**D'AVOIR FAV ET/OU FOLLOW MA FICTION. Comment vous remercier sérieusement ? J'aimerais bien genre, vous envoyez tout plein de tablette de chocolat MILKA OREO, mais je n'ai pas vos adresses.. Ah comme la vie est injuste et les femmes cruelles. :))))))**

* * *

**F**_ab_**C**_issy._


	5. Chapter 5

Je comprends a 400% que vous m'en voulez après tout j'ai disparut de la surface de la terre pendant près d'un mois. Je pourrais vous poster a chacun tout plein de sucreries, mais je ne sais pas où vous habitez. Et si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai passé un séjour de merde, une pluie constante, et mes chaussures m'ont fait mal alors j'ai eu des ampoulesL. Mais appart ça voici un chapitre, l'autre est en révision donc j'essaye de vous le poster cette semaine. Eh ! On se retrouve en bas ! ;)

* * *

**REPONSE AUX ANONYMES**

_ (Parce que je tiens à répondre à toutes les reviews ça crée un sorte de lien entre nous)_

**Ines** : Eh bien je suis super contente que ma fic te plaisent, t'es pas au bout de tes peines croit moi. La suite la voilà. ^^.

**So06** : Oui, Bella a décidé de prendre sa vie en main, mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

**MiseEnK** : Mdr ! Vous la haïssez toute ma Angie-Super-Badass-De-La-Mort. Mais moi je l'aime parce que après tout c'est une fille déchirée par son passé. Nos antécédents font de nous ce que nous somme n'est-ce pas ?

**Vanina63** : Edward lui tend une perche à sa manière ;), si elle saura la saisir, je ne sais pas. Enfin si je le sais, c'est ça qu'est cool !

* * *

**C**hapitre IV.

Puisque j'avais pas appris pour mon contrôle de géo j'ai séché et je me suis rendu directement en cours de Français, qui est presque aussi ennuyant qu'un cours de géo. J'étais assise à côté d'Éric un mec de mon quartier, plutôt cool, mais là il était avachis sur la table et ronflait. Moi à côté je coloriais les carreaux des feuilles de mon cahier.

Avec cette prof de toute façon c'était simple, elle interrogeait que ses chouchous le reste peuvent bien mourir elle s'en bas les reins cette salope (je n'aime que très peu de gens du corps enseignant de ce lycée) bref, chacun faisait ça petite vie comme d'habitude, quand tout d'un coup elle a jeté son putain de manuelle de la langue Française sur _ma_ table, en me faisant sursauter et Éric avec.

« Oh Putain ! »S'exclame-t-il.

« ERIC! ON NE DORT PAS DANS MA CLASSE ! SI VOUS AVEZ BESOIN DE RATTRAPER DES HEURES DE SOMMEIL C'EST CHEZ VOUS ! » Qu'elle hurle avec son accent. Puis comme si de rien était, elle reprend d'une voix douce « Il existe plusieurs temps du passé dans la langue française, quelqu'un peut m'en citer, mis à part le passé simple bien sûr. »

Elle est genre, vraiment chelou cette prof. C'est bien la seule personne au monde à porter une robe bleu clair, avec une jupe en espèce de velours violet caca par-dessus, et des grosses bottes de junkies. J'évite de trop me frotter à elle, des fois qu'elle serait une sorcière ou un truc quelconque qu'est à voir avec les esprits (j'y crois, et je rigole même pas avec ça.)

« Elle casse les couilles hein ? » me lance Éric en baillant.

« Tu parles. Mais toi aussi, ta choisi le mauvaise endroit pour dormir. » Je plaisante.

« Ouais, mais j'suis mort. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu mènes une double vie ? T'es un mac qui gère un réseau de proxénétisme ? »

Il me regarde bizarre avant de rigoler.

« Edward à raison, t'a une imagination chelou toi. »

A mon tour de rire.

« Depuis quand tu traine avec Edward toi ? »

Il semble hésité à me répondre. Je comprends. Depuis que mon frère est mort, Edward traine à nouveau avec les mecs du quartier.

« Ah. »

« Ouais. » dit Éric « Mais j'étais aussi pote avec ton frère hein, avant qu'ils fassent les grands à vouloir trainer avec Tyler et Mike. »

« C'est qui, Tyler et Mike ? » Je demande.

« C'est... C'est ce qu'on appellerait les grands. Eux ce sont les gros trafiquant, ils tapent dans tout armes, drogue dur, et y'en a même qui racontent qu'ils font du trafic d'humain ou d'organe je sais plus, mais bon, tu sais les racontars... »

Wow. Assez surprise, je m'attendais pas à ça.

« Et mon frère aussi il.. »

« Oh non ! » s'empresse de me couper Éric, ce qui nous vaut un regard meurtrier de Madame Gauthier. « Enfin, ton frère et Edward travaillaient bien pour eux. Mais tout le monde sait qu'il ne faisait que les petites transactions, de drogue ou d'argent. D'un point à un autre tu comprends ? »

J'acquiesce.

« Ces mec là ce sont des têtes croit pas. Ils ne feraient jamais travailler des jeunes comme ça sur des grosses affaires. Surtout Edward. Il était super jeune quand il est rentré dans ces délires-là. Ton frère l'a suivit après. »

« Et toi comment tu sais tout ça ? »

« Je travaille pour mon frère. Il m'a raconté tout ça. »

Je lui fais les gros yeux.

« Attend t'es sérieux ? Toi aussi ? Tu taf pour qui ? La mafia chinoise ? »

Je rigole à ma propre blague. Éric me donne un petit coup sur la tête.

« C'est dans les films tout ça. A part dans les quartiers très, très chaud, y'a plus de mafia tu sais. Maintenant c'est des groupes. Un leader, des suiveurs. Faire partie d'un groupe t'assure plusieurs sécurités, dont parfois financière. Tu pige ? On vend pas, on ne raquette pas, bref on fait pas tous ces trucs pour le fun. On le fait parce que c'est soit ça, soit tu crève. »

« Et pourquoi vous travaillez pas honnêtement tout simplement ? »

Il me lance un sourire attendris.

« Parce qu'on a besoin d'argent. Vite. Pour nos mères, nos pères, nos sœurs, nos frères. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est soit ça, soit tu crève. »

J'allais rajouter quelque chose quand la prof nous a (encore) interrompus.

« ERIC, ISABELLA ! LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE JE VOUS VOIS BAVARDER C'EST DEHORS ! SOIT VOUS SUIVEZ MON COURS OU ALORS VOUS ALLEZ VOIR AILLEURS ! »

« Pardon Madame. »

Toute la journée j'ai réfléchis à tout ce qu'Éric m'avait dit. Putain de merde, c'est ça la réalité ? J'ai la rage parce que comme toujours je me dis que si on avait pu être riche, ou ne serait-ce que aisé. Ou alors si peut-être on avait vécu ailleurs, n'importe où Jacob serait encore là.

Je me sens quand même un peu soulagée, mon frère ne vendait pas - au sens propre - de la drogue, il s'occupait juste des transactions (j'ignorais qu'il savait compter... Je rigole hein ?). Je me sens moins coupable d'un coup. Et je sais pas pourquoi. Vendre de la drogue, c'est comme vendre de la mort. Ça tue cette merde (oui, c'est très hypocrite de ma part alors que j'en fume, mais ça c'est une autre histoire)

Finalement une longue journée se termine. Enfin longue est un grand mot, j'ai fini les cours en milieu d'après-midi, mais avec Angie qui vient plus en cours, je me sens seule et les journée sont longue, je suis obligé de me coltiner mes autres « potes » que j'apprécie pas forcement, mais avec qui je reste histoire de ne pas être toute seule, ou de ne pas juste trainer avec des gars quoi.

Bref en quittant ma salle de cours je reçois un message d'Edward. Mon cœur se gonfle de bonheur, au moins il ne m'a pas posé un lapin. Il était là le soir de la fusillade qui a couté la vie à mon frère. Lui, il doit savoir non ?

_«Je suis devant ton lycée. »_

Malheureusement pour moi, en sortant je tombe sur Madame la directrice (on ne s'apprécie pas mutuellement au moins c'est clair) qui me dit qu'elle veut me voir demain dans son bureau. Surement à cause de mes absences. Ou de mes notes. Ou autre.

Quand je dépasse les détecteurs de métaux, j'aperçois la Audi d'Edward garer sur le trottoir d'en face. Je check Éric et rejoint l'autre dans sa voiture.

« Salut. » qu'il me dit.

Je le souris vite fait avant de demander.

« On va ou ? »

« Ta faim ? »

Franchement ? Non. Trop excitée pour ça. Et même si j'avais faim, il est hors de question qu'on nous voit ensemble, genre, que tous les deux et que quelqu'un aille le répéter à Angie. J'aurais signé mon arrêt de mort.

« Non. On peut rester dans ta voiture ? Mais pas ici. »

« Ok. »

Ensuite on n'échange plus aucune parole, et c'est tant mieux comme ça. Sa radio passe en boucle des chansons de rap, je déteste ça et ça me donne mal à la tête, mais je ne relève pas, après tout, c'est sa caisse non ? Finalement il nous amène dans un parking quasi-désert. Tant mieux ! Les choses sérieuses peuvent commencer.

« Qu'est-ce que t'a en ce moment Bella ? » il commence.

« Je me pose des questions. »

« Quelles questions ? »

« Sur mon frère. »

Il soupire.

« Je sais, mais quoi comme questions ? »

« Je sais pas comment il est mort par exemple ? Pourquoi étiez-vous là-bas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'a engrainer dans tes merdes ? » Le ton monte sans le vouloir.

« Tu penses que c'est ma faute ? »

« Je sais pas Edward. Je ne sais pas parce que personne ne me donne de réponse à mes questions. »

Il soupire encore. De mon côté j'allume une des cigarettes que j'ai taxé à mon nouveau groupe de « copines ».

« Tu fumes pas dans ma caisse. »M'arrête Edward.

« Et ou veux-tu que je fume alors ? »

« Le mieux, c'est que tu fume pas quand j'suis là. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, c'est pas toi qui fume non ? J'ouvre la fenêtre c'est bon. »

Il fronce ses sourcils, ça accentue son air ''Je-SuisSevere-H24''.

« T'es trop jeune pour fumer Bella. »

« Edward, laisse-moi juste te rappeler que t'a que deux ans de plus que moi. Joue pas au grand avec moi, merci. »

Il ne répond rien, donc j'allume ma foutue cigarette (que je compte bien savourer du mieux que je peux vu comment j'me suis pris la tête pour juste pouvoir la fumer) et tire une première bouffée en prenant bien soin d'expirer hors de l'habitacle. Et ensuite je fais un grand sourire a Edward du genre « tu vois, c'est pas ta voiture que je fume putain ».

Il soupire. (La prochaine fois qu'il soupire je lui fais bouffer ma cigarette.)

« C'est... C'est pas moi qu'est entrainer Jacob tu sais. Il.. Il est venu de lui-même. » Dit-il au bout d'un moment.

« Tu ne l'a pas empêché non plus. »

« Je sais. Mais on était jeune et con, tu crois que j'y ai réfléchis moi ? »

J'hausse les épaules.

« C'est pas ça qui m'intéresse Edward. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse, _Bella_ ? »

C'est à mon tour de soupirer.

« Ok. Tu sais ce que je veux savoir Edward ? Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon frère ce soir-là, c'est trop demandé ? Je veux savoir la vérité. » Au fur et à mesure que je parle, je sens mon estomac ce noué, et mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine « Je veux savoir qui m'a pris mon frère, je veux savoir si c'était volontaire. Je... Je veux passer à autre chose Edward. Je veux vivre. Mais pas comme ça. Pas sans savoir. Tu devrais mon comprendre non ? Je suis pas la seule à avoir perdu quelqu'un ce soir-là. »

C'est après que je me rends compte que je pleure, putain cette histoire m'affecte plus de jours en jours j'ai l'impression. J'essaye de reprendre une respiration régulière, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai l'impression que mes sanglots vont m'étouffé et que j'vais clamser sur ce siège. Et pourtant je persiste à tirer une bouffer sur ma cigarette avant de la jeter hors de la voiture. Toutes ces merdes vont finir par avoir ma peau.

Edward passe son bras sur mes épaules, et me ramène contre son torse. Même sous la torture je n'avouerais jamais à quel point ce geste m'a fait du bien. J'entends son cœur battre et sa respiration est désordonnée. Je noue mes bras autour de lui. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé une ancre, même si ce n'est qu'une illusion, ça me fait du bien. On passe une bonne dizaine de minutes dans cette position, aussi inconfortable soit-elle.

« J'espère pour toi, que tu m'a pas foutue de la morve sur mon tee-shirt. Il coute plus chère que tout ce que tu portes sur toi. »

J'explose de rire. Un rire vrai et sincère.

« Un tee-shirt blanc qui coute la peau du cul ? Bravo Edward, tu deviens comme ces putains de bourgeois des quartiers riches ! » Je plaisante en me relevant.

« Bella. »

Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il a un regard perçant, avec ses iris noisette. On dirait que dès qu'il pose les yeux sur toi il sait tout, comme s'il... lisait dans les pensées. C'est flippant mais presque attirant.

« Jacob s'est juste trouvé au mauvaise endroit, au mauvais moment. On n'était pas visé dans toute cette histoire. Je sais que c'est dur, parce que moi aussi j'ai souffert, j'ai perdu mon frère, mon acolyte, mon bras droit, mon meilleur ami. Si seulement... Putain, je vie que dans des '' si seulement '' maintenant. Mais si seulement ça avait été comme j'aurais voulu que ce soit.»

« La vie se passe jamais comme on aurait voulu qu'elle se passe. »

Il sourit.

« Ouais, y'a tellement de chose que j'aurais voulu, mais que j'ai pas. » dit-il en me fixant.

Cette conversation commence à devenir un peu gênante en fait...

« Tu sais pas... Qui tenait l'arme ? »

C'est plus fort que moi. Alors que je pensais me sentir super bien après cette conversation je sens toujours un poids peser sur moi. Infime, presque insignifiant, mais là.

« Non. Ça tirait de partout. »

« Et toi aussi tu.. »

« Non. » qu'il répond avec une voix plus dur que d'ordinaire.

Décidemment j'en saurais pas plus sur cette histoire. On décide donc de rentrer.

En chemin j'allume une autre cigarette en pensant que maintenant c'est petit trucs ne me faisait presque plus d'effet c'est flippant. Puis Angie m'est venue à l'esprit, et je me suis dit que puisque j'avais en quelque sorte poignardé ma meilleure amie dans le dos, je lui devais au moins un peu de parler d'elle à Edward.

« Elle te plait Angie ? » je demande genre innocente.

« Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? » dit-il sans quitter la route des yeux.

« Je sais pas vous... Je trouve que vous feriez un beau couple. »

Il fronce les sourcils.

« C'est pas mon genre de fille. »

Aïe, désolé Angie. Moi qui pensais qu'elle était le genre de tout le monde.

« C'est quoi ton genre de fille ? »

« Pas elle. »

« Ouais, mais si on ne goute pas un nouveau plat, on ne peut pas savoir si il est bon ou pas ? »

Il rit.

« Ouais, comme tu dis. »

Arrivé à la cité, il me dépose juste devant mon bloc.

« Tu devrais lui laisser une chance. Elle en vaut vraiment le coup. »

« Je vais y réfléchir Bella. »

Je lui lance un grand sourire et me dirige vers mon porche quand je me rappelle d'une question que j'ai toujours voulue lui poser.

« Eh Edward ! Cette voiture, elle est à toi ? »

Il rigole a une blague que seule lui a l'air de connaitre.

« Pas vraiment. Disons qu'on me l'a prêtée. »

Quand je suis rentrée chez moi, il y avait personne (Alléluia) apparemment ma mère était sortie, et mon père au travaille comme d'hab. Bref, je me suis changé, j'ai enfilé un jeans slim et un débardeur blanc, et par-dessus ma veste en cuir cintrée et une paire de basket. J'ai enlevé l'élastique qui retenait ma crinière et j'ai mis du gloss (oui, je sais être une fille parfois) avec Angie on s'en allait faire les magasins avec l'argent que son pigeon lui avait donné la veille. D'ailleurs elle m'avait harcelée de messages pendant que j'étais avec Edward, mais j'y avais volontairement pas répondu.

En sortant de chez moi, je l'appel.

_« Allô ? »_

_« Bella ?! Putain de merde mais tu te fou de ma gueule ? Je t'appel depuis tout à l'heure, on avait dit 16 heures, il est presque 17heures30 ! On peut vraiment pas te faire confiance sérieux, t'es ou ?! »_

_« Salut Angie, oui je vais bien, un peu fatiguée mais bon. »_

_« Je m'en fou Bella ! T'es ou ?! »_

_« Je suis près de chez toi, détend ton string putain, et arrête de me crier dessus. »_

_« Je descends. »_

Et elle me raccroche au nez. Ok. Cette virée shopping commence super bien. Je la vois sortir de son porche, et quand elle me voit elle fronce les sourcils, mais je lui saute dessus en lui faisant des bisous sur le visage et en lui mordant ses lèvre peinte rouge sang.

« Allez votre majesté ne me faites pas la tête, j'ai trainé un peu c'est tout. »

Elle finit par lâcher l'affaire et me met un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Putain salope, t'es presque présentable, on évolue.. »

Je vous l'ai dit, c'est un bonjour typique d'Angie : Critiquer ma tenue ou ma tête.

« Bref » elle reprend « on est en retard. Tient prend mon sac ! »

« En retard pour quoi ? »

« Prend le ! Insiste-t-elle. On va nous amener. Hors de question que je prenne le bus ça pue (je lève les yeux au ciel) donc j'ai fait appel à... un ami. » Elle me lance un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

« Anthony ? » je demande.

« Quoi ? Mais non t'es conne ou quoi ? A lui, je lui ai dit que l'argent c'était pour les frais d'hôpitaux, non là s'en est un autre il s'appelle Lucas, il a l'air d'un handicapé ok, mais il est friqué ? Donc tient ma sacoche y'a toute la thune dedans, s'il demande, c'est toi qui paye ton frère t'a donné de l'argent parce que... »

« Angie » je la coupe. « Mon frère est.. »

« Oh putain Bella, m'énerve pas. Pourquoi tu fais ta chieuse ? Il te connait pas, il sait rien de ta vie, alors comme il peut savoir qu'en vrai ton frère à clamser ? Tu dis ce que je te dis c'est tout. Histoire qu'il ne se pose pas de question ok ? »

« Ok. »

Je suis assez déboussolée par la manière dont elle a abordé la mort de mon frère. Comme si elle parlait d'un chien mort. Vu la tête que je tire elle doit se rendre compte qu'elle a fait une gaffe.

« Désolé ok ? Mais je voulais genre vraiment qu'on passe une après-midi shopping entre fille. Mais t'a tout gâché. »

Ok. Elle ne s'excuse même pas pour mon frère. Angie commence à devenir genre, ultra blessante, une pouffiasse.

« Donc là, c'est le moment de te rattraper. Regarde il est là ! » Me dit-elle en me montrant une voiture rouge luisante. J'ignore la marque, mais elle doit couter plus chère que la cité entière. Un mec assez jeune en chemise et en jeans en sort. Il est plus petit qu'Angie, et très maigre aussi. Mais il a un visage de poupins tout mignon. On s'approche de lui.

« Oh, et il croit que je m'appelle Marilyne ok ? Ne m'appelle pas Angie. »

J'acquiesce.

« Mais où tu les trouve ces mec la ? »

« En soirée » sourit-elle

Puis elle s'élance vers lui et feint d'être super heureuse de le voir, mon cul ouais. Quand c'est à mon tour de lui faire la bise, ce salopard pose carrément sa main sur mes fesses, en collant ses lèvres mouillées sur ma joue. Beurk.

Je fais les gros yeux a Angie du genre « Il est sérieux lui ? » et elle me fait les gros yeux genre « Tu fermes ta gueule, et tu laisses faire. »

Bref en résumé, j'aurais préféré que l'autre pervers de minimoys (Lucas, mais on s'en fou de son prénom sérieusement) ne viennent pas et qu'on se tape le bus. Il n'arrêtait pas de me regarder, ensuite il disait des trucs a l'oreille d'Angie et elle rigolait en acquiesçant, j'avais envie de les cramer vifs tous les deux. A un moment on était dans un magasin de lingerie, et il m'a carrément suggéré un ensemble string avec un soutient gorge qui se dégrafe par devant, j'ai faillis lui foutre ma mains dans sa gueule. La seule bonne note c'est qu'on a acheté des milliards de trucs puisque l'autre bouffon voulait payer à chaque fois. Je me suis acheté plein de trucs féminin (Pour plaire à Paul, je suis déterminée maintenant) et aussi des cosmétiques, rouge à lèvre, mascara, eyes liner, bref la totale.

A la fin, je lui ai demandé de nous ramener. Mais il nous a proposé de venir à son appartement. J'ai décliné direct, mais Angie à accepter. J'allais pas la laisser seule avec lui ! Donc je lui ai bien dis qu'on ne resterait pas longtemps, Angie m'a promis qu'on resterait juste 30 minutes maximum, histoire de juste boire un verre.

Si c'est juste un verre je suis d'accord. On a mis dans son grand coffre tous nos achats, on avait les mains pleines de sac, comme ses filles riches sur les photos qui sortent des magasins, pour la première fois j'étais super excitée de tous les essayer, les porter etc. Fini les jeans slims et les baskets, à partir de maintenant, j'allais être sexy. Dites bonjours a la nouvelle Bella !

Quand il nous a dit qu'il habitait dans un appartement je m'attendais à un appartement standard, mais j'étais loin du compte : Son appartement se situe DANS UN CHATEAU limite ! L'appartement est plus grand que n'importe qu'elle appartement que j'ai déjà vu à la télé ou dans les films, ou même dans mes rêves. ET IL VIT SEUL DEDANS ! Pourquoi les riches ont besoin de tout ça ? Je connais des familles de 7 enfants qui vivent dans un appartement pour 3. Alors pourquoi est-ce que lui il a un palace comme celui-là alors qu'il est tout seule ? Je suis sûre qu'il y a même des pièces vides. Putain, ça m'a encore plus foutue la rage contre l'autre nain.

Son salon était tellement luxueux et propre que j'ai à peine osé m'assoir sur le canapé. Il nous a servis des cocktails alcoolisé, je sais pas quelle mélange mais merde, c'était bon. Il a mis une petite musique dans sa stéréo et – parmi toute cet espace – il est venu se coller à moi !

« Alors les filles, vous faites quoi dans la vie ? Enfin, toi Angie je sais. Mais toi ma belle ? »

Angie s'empresse de répondre.

« Oh mais je te l'ai dit, mon chéri. Bella travaille dans le prêt-à-porter. »

Hein ? Je la regarde bizarre et elle me lance un regard plein de sous-entendu. L'autre pervers me sourit et commence à me caresser le bras. Je le retire rapidement.

« Je te l'ai dit, chéri. Elle n'est pas très câline. Elle ne te connait pas, ça l'a met mal à l'aise. » Ajoute Angie.

PerversMan rigole. Puis il se penche et me dis a l'oreille.

« J'peux te détendre hein toi et ta copine. » Il me prend la main et dit à Angie. « Allons-nous poser dans ma chambre, non ? »

« Pardon ? » Je crie en me levant carrément.

« Enfin, arrête un peu Bella. Pourquoi on est là à ton avis ? » Il rigole.

Angie aussi rigole gênée.

« Non, je pense qu'il est tard surtout, et Bella travaille demain. On va rentrer. » Lui dit Angie.

« Ouais. » j'acquiesce.

« Oh, mais ce n'est pas un problème » s'empresse de dire perversManJe-Veux-Un-Plan-A-Trois « Je peux te ramener demain. »

« Non, merci. » je réponds. « Ramène-moi. Angie on y va. » Dis-je en ramassant mon sac et en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Angie fait les gros yeux, je l'ai appelée par son vrai prénom et non pas son pseudo, mais je m'en masturbe complétement.

Je suis tout simplement choquée. J'arrive pas à croire que Angie m'a intégrée à un de ses coups foireux. J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui niquer sa race, mais plus que tout encore, j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi.

Au bout de 15 minutes environ on est enfin en voiture. Si Angie et Lucas parle comme si de rien était moi je reste silencieuse, parce que si je parle je vais débiter que des insultes.

Quand il rentre dans la cité ils nous regardent tous, heureusement que les vitres sont teintées. Il s'arrête devant le parc ou il y a tout le monde, dont Paul et Edward. Mais j'en ai complètement rien à branler. Je prends mes affaires dans le coffre, et je me barre, sans dire au revoir à personne. Derrière j'entends Angie crier mon prénom, mais je ne dis rien. Je préfère rentrer chez moi, parce que si jamais je retourne vers elle Je la tue.

_Je rêve là où elle m'a pris pour une pute ?_

* * *

Vous l'aviez flairé à 200 km le coup d'Angie c'est nul. Mais bon, ce n'est que le début, après c'est à Bella d'enfin ouvrir les yeux et d'être moins naïve, je vous promets rien moi hein. Bon est-ce que j'ai réussi à me faire pardonner ? Non ? Bon attendez le prochain chapitre. Btw, I'm here now.

* * *

**MERCI A **

Laulsbm

Maryfanfictions

lili6213

virginie17

loulou09

Undeniable-Love-67

AmiLightning

**D'AVOIR FAV ET/OU FOLLOW MA FICTION.**

**Je me gave de tablettes de chocolat, de bonbons et de gâteaux en pensant à vous. Quoi ? Au moins ce n'est pas vous qui grossissez ! **

* * *

**F**_ab_**C**_issy._


	6. Chapter 6

Chose promise chose dut ; voilà un autre chapitre en moins d'une semaine, ce dernier et l'un des plus long que j'ai jamais écrit (ne vous attendez pas à un dictionnaire non plus) et il est le dernier qui vraiment place le décor etc. Maintenant vous connaissez plus ou moins tous les personnages, et les vrais choses commencent après ça, enfaite elle commence même maintenant. Et comme d'habitude, j'attends vos critiques/avis/commentaires tout, juste en bas, comme je vous le dit, critiques ou encouragements, je prends tout. Les deux permettent d'évoluer après tout. :)

* * *

J'aimerais répondre à une des reviews laissé par une de mes lectrices **MiseEnK**.

Bella n'est pas moi. Cette fiction n'est pas une autobiographie de ma personne. Mais de nombreux passages que je décrirais dedans son du vécu (comme l'épisode du supermarket). Oui, je vis dans une cité, et c'est là le message que j'ai envie de faire passer. On nous fait passer pour des sauvages parfois, pour des incultes, pour des inconscient, pour des gens qu'on rien à faire là. Or, on n'est pas tous comme ça. Bella n'est pas moi physiquement, mais mentalement elle me ressemble. Elle est mon personnage principal, et pense comme moi parfois. Mais pas toujours. Quand a son amitié avec Angela, c'est du vécu. Pareille pour sa situation amoureuse.

Je n'ai pas perdu mon frère. Mais j'ai vécu pas mal de drame familiale. Bella aussi. Bella est un moi qui n'est pas moi.

Quand a **Alex16** : De rien. J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas par la suite !

* * *

**C**HAPITRE V.

Pendant cinq jours Angie et moi on s'est pas adressé la parole. Je ne vais pas dire que c'était la première fois qu'on ne s'adressait plus la parole, mais jamais dans ces circonstances. J'étais dégouté d'elle, faut comprendre, le mec qu'elle fréquentait était chaud pour un plan a trois avec elle et _moi_ ? Genre elle était prête à ce que _je_ perde ma virginité pour elle et pour quelques billets de cent avec l'autre bouffon de petite queue ? (je n'ai jamais vu sa queue je vous rassure). Je me suis sentie insulté, mais aussi trahi bref, deux sentiments que j'avais jamais pensée qu'elle me ferait ressentir, pourtant c'était bien le cas.

Putain mais où est passé ma meilleure amie ? Celle avec qui j'étais inséparable, celle qui pigeonnait pas des pauvres mecs, celle qui baisait pas à tort et à travers ? Où est passé la Angie respectueuse qui se respectait elle, et tous ceux autours ? Je réalise maintenant que ça fait un bout de temps qu'elle n'est pas passé chez moi, alors qu'avant elle tenait toujours à voir ma mère histoire d'au moins lui dire bonjours. « C'est une question de respect » me disait-elle « elle a été comme une mère pour moi. Prendre de ses nouvelles de temps en temps c'est le moins que je puisse faire. » Tu parles, sale faux cul.

Aujourd'hui c'est le premier samedi des vacances et y'a un grand soleil dehors. J'en ai marre de broyer du noir dans ma chambre sur une amitié que j'ai perdu depuis _très_ longtemps enfaite. Je vais dans la salle de bain et tente de lisser mes cheveux. Impossible.

J'ai pas une touffe de cheveux comme ces filles blacks à la télé, ou même comme Linsha (une fille de mon quartier). Elle c'est une touffe de cheveux brillante et soyeuse qu'elle se trimballe. Les miens sont un mélange de frisottis et de boucle brune, je sais même pas quoi faire avec sérieux. En plus ils sont même pas super long, il m'arrive genre aux omoplates. Le seul point positif à ça c'est que comme je ne suis pas très grande, ma chevelure me grandit un peu. C'est de la triche je sais, mais on fait comme on peut hein, on n'est pas tous des mannequins ici.

Bref je maquille mes yeux légèrement, du mascara. Puis j'enfile une paire de jeans taille haute noir et un mini haut blanc immaculé. Et pour changer, je troque ma paire de basket Nike pour des sandales en cuir noir. On va pas dire que j'ai fait un effort de fou non plus, mais j'aime bien comme ça. Je me trouve sexy, surtout que les jeans taille hautes ça fait un cul de malade.

Sans même prendre de veste je sors, il fait pas très froid dehors.

« Où tu vas ? » demande ma mère.

Elle a finalement repris sa bonne vieille place dans le canapé sous les couettes, et elle regarde un feuilleton italien (pour se rappeler d'où elle vient selon elle.)

« J'vais faire un tour avec des potes. »

« Avec Angie ? »

« Oui Maman, avec Angie. »

Pas la peine de lui préciser qu'on s'est pris la tête de toute façon je suis sûr qu'elle s'en fou. Je descends les escaliers, même si j'ai rien à faire je trouverais bien quelque chose.

Et à force de tourner en rond je fini par tomber sur Embry qui tient les murs et devinez avec qui il traine ce bouffon ? PAUL ! (je le vois souvent ces dernier temps, et c'est pas pour me déplaire)

Putain, quand je les ai vu je me suis stoppée direct, j'ai arrangé mes cheveux et j'me suis dirigée vers eux en rentrant le ventre le plus possible (histoire de paraitre mince) avec un sourire cool (parce que je suis cool.)

« Oh regardez qui est là ! » Lance Embry en hurlant comme si ce quartier l'appartenait. « Miss Piggy. »

J'ai envie de lui jeter une pierre à la figure. Depuis petit Embry s'amuse à m'appeler Miss Piggy. C'était un dessin animé que je regardais quand j'étais petite, et comme c'était sa mère qui me gardait je le forçais à regarder aussi. C'était l'histoire d'un cochon (une cochonne ?) Miss Piggy qui racontait ses aventures a ses amies de la basse-cour, bref, un truc trop con, mais ça avait l'air de l'amuser de m'appeler comme ça... Hhh... Ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai laissé tomber à essayer de comprendre le spécimen qu'est Embry Call.

« Ta gueule Embry, tu me fais déjà mal à la tête. » je me retourne vers Paul qui les mains dans les poches regarde par terre. « Salut Paul. »

« Salut Bella ». Il me lance.

Je me pose avec eux et on parle de tout et de rien. J'apprends un peu plus sur Paul (je suis nul pour enquêter, tout ce que je sais sur lui, je le doit à Facebook). Bref, il est footballeur (c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi canon ouais !) et compte devenir footballeur professionnel. Tout en parlant je commence à allumer ma cigarette, mais j'ai à peine le temps d'avancer la flamme de mon briquet vers l'embout de ma cigarette que Embry me l'arrache et la jette loin.

« Embry putain, tu sais combien coute ces merde ? »

« Non mais sérieux Bella. C'était drôle au début de faire la dépressive à fumer et boire mais maintenant ça les vraiment plus ok ? »

Il a vraiment l'air pas content et moi aussi, il vient de me foutre la honte totale devant Paul Lahote, _mon _homme, le père de _mes _enfants. Je suis toute rouge putain et un silence gênant s'installe entre nous, comme d'habitude, il faut qu'Embry gâche tout.

Au bout d'un moment on voit une grande berline noire arriver et s'arrêter pas loin de nous. Un vieux en sort et cours vers la portière passager pour l'ouvrir. De là sors Selma. Vous vous souvenez ? La pute salope qui gagne sa vie en arnaquant les pauvres mecs qui ont le malheur de poser sur elle. Beh là il faut le dire, le mec est plutôt vieux. Il porte un costume qui coute tellement chère que même la poussière produit par la voiture en arrivant n'ose pas se coller à lui, c'est pour dire.

Selma elle, sort de la voiture comme une star de cinéma. Les cheveux attaché en chignon elle porte une robe bustier noir super courte et des talons super haut (j'avoue, j'aurais aimé savoir tenir sur des talons toute la journée mais impossible.)Un grand sourire aux lèvres. Selma est super belle, mais sa vulgarité gâche tout. Elle se baisse vers le vieux et lui fait un bisou sur la joue, avant de venir vers nous. Malheureusement pour nous on est assis sur les marches de son porche (enfin les garçons, moi j'suis perché sur la rampe) donc quand elle passe devant nous, va savoir pourquoi elle se sent obligé de nous taper la discute.

« Salut les glandeurs ! » elle nous lance. « Waouh Bella, t'es super jolie. Et désolé pour ton frère hein. J'étais en voyage quand j'ai appris la nouvelle et depuis j'ai pas eu le temps de te voir seule a seule sans ton carlin (= Angie) donc mes condoléances. En tout cas t'es très jolie, si un jour tu veux t'amuser, passe me voir hein. »

Elle se retourne ensuite vers les garçons. Je surveille de près Paul des fois ou son regard trainerait un peu trop longtemps sur les courbes avantageuses de Selma.

« Paul, toujours aussi beau. Embry... J'espère franchement qu'un jour tu maigriras mon gros. »

J'explose de rire. Paul Aussi. Embry n'est pas particulièrement gros. Il n'est pas maigre pour autant. Ni musclé il est... Quand je vous dis que c'est un ovni ce mec. Il est juste indescriptible !

« Merci Selma. Et j'espère qu'un jour t'aura les moyens de te payer une fausse poitrine histoire d'être un peu plus attrayante ! »

C'est trop pour moi, je suffoque tellement je suis morte de rire.

« LOL attrayante pour qui ? Toi ? Laisse-moi rire, même une meuf qu'a pas baisée depuis cinq putain d'années ne voudrait pas de toi. »

« Allez circule, et puis parle bien ou j'te nique. » lui répond calmement Embry.

« LOL » putain elle ne rigole pas, mais je suppose que son LOL à chaque début de phrase signifie qu'elle rigole intérieurement, non ? « Touche moi et tu verras. »

« Tu vas faire quoi ? Appeler ton grand frère ? »

« Ouais, et alors ? »

« Pff, t'a cru c'était Arnold Tchwaseinteger ? »

Embry a du mal à dire _Arnold Schwarzenegger_.

« Mais c'est quoi le rapport là ? T'as du bouffer la peinture qu'il y avait sur ton berceau toi, pour être aussi con et le vivre aussi bien. »

« Bon ok. » s'agace Paul. « Vous soulez la, des vrais gosses. Mariez-vous directement, comme on dit, _Entre l'amour et la haine il n'y a qu'un pas_ ? »

Alors que moi je suis toujours morte de rire face à ces deux gamins, Embry fait semblant de s'évanouir et Selma de vomir suite au parole de mon bébé (mon bébé c'est Paul.)

« Jamais de la vie ! Je préfère me marier a un immigré mexicain aux dents pourris et a l'haleine de chacal, puis pauvre de surcroit que de m'imaginer ne serait-ce que d'épouser cet imbécile. »

« Pff, t'a cru que t'étais quoi toi pour qu'on souhaite se marier avec toi ? Megan Good ? Rentre chez toi Madonna de 50ans. »

« Ouais c'est ce que je vais faire. Salut les mômes, bonne chance à rester ici a galéré sans money ! »

Et elle finit par se rendre vers son ascenseur (qui marche) et disparaitre derrière les portes métalliques coulissantes.

« Eh » je pointe mon doigt vers Embry, menaçante « n'insulte plus _jamais_ Madonna ok ? Même à 50 ans, elle est _gran-diose_ ! »

« Grandiose ? Cette femme est plus musclée que moi et mon père réunis. On dirait une pierre tellement elle est dur. »

« Embry, même moi je suis plus musclée que toi, arrête. »

« Tu veux parier Miss Piggy hein ? Allez vient te battre Miss Piggy, vient te battre » dit-il en mimant un boxeur avant un combat « Dans le milieu on m'appel Mac Embry Tyson. »

« Mais oui Embry, mais oui. »

« Vous êtes des grands malades vous. » nous dit Paul. « Il vous en faut peux pour aller très loin. »

Je rigole à mon tour, même si c'est pas drôle, je rigole quand même. Des que ça sort de la bouche de Paul, je rigole.

« Bref, j'ai les crocs » continue-t-il. « Ça vous dit un Tacos chez Tiago ? »

Alors Tiago c'est notre petit fast-food du quartier. Grec, Tacos, Pizza, il fait les meilleurs.

« J'sais pas, tu payes ? » Lui demande Embry.

« Bravo Embry. » j'applaudis. « Tu viens de toucher le fond. Maintenant tu demandes au mec de t'emmener manger. Tu veux que je te prête une robe ma puce ? »

« Ta gueule. » me répond-il.

« Non sérieux. Viens j'vous paye tous. »

Embry saute en brandissant le point comme un enfant.

« Ouais ! »

« Bella ? » me propose Paul.

Comment dire non à cette tête de bébé toute mignonne ? Et puis si ça me permet de passer un peu plus de temps avec lui, moi je dis pas non !

« Ok pour moi. » je confirme.

Et tous les trois on se dirige vers chez Tiago.

OoO

« Salut chef ! » lance Paul en entrant dans le fast-food.

Embry et moi on se poste à côté de lui pour prendre commande. Alors Embry ! Depuis qu'on est entrée dans le fast-food il a des étoiles dans les yeux, on dirait qu'on vient de lui ouvrir les portes du paradis. Il sourit a tout le monde, et a même dis bonjours a des gens dont je suis persuadée qu'il ne connait. Il lui en faut peu.

« Euh, j'vais te prendre un grec sauce blanche, frittes et coca. Oh et met moi des nachos avec. Em, tu prends quoi ? »

Embry a carrément poussé Paul pour pouvoir se mettre juste devant le caissier et avec le plus grand sérieux du monde il a dit :

« Un grec salade, tomate, sans oignons, sauce blanche et ketchup, et a part avec les frittes la mayonnaise. Plus de viande que de salade chef, et une double ration de frites, tu connais. Le pain, grille le moi juste en haut pas en bras, j'aime pas trop quand ça fait tout grillé comme un toast. Et une canette de coca avec le tout. Sans oignons hein, n'oublie pas. Ces trucs là, ça donne une haleine à réveiller un mort ! »

Le caissier ainsi que toute les personnes autour ont ri, en même temps y'avais de quoi il avait l'air tellement sérieux et concentré qu'on aurait dit qu'il résolvait une équation.

« Et toi Bella ? » me demande Paul alors qu'Embry va s'assoir dans une des tables du fond.

« Oh euh. Juste une petite barquette de frittes »

En vrai, j'avais FAIM mais genre LES CROCS je voulais un bon gros tacos plein de fromage, mais bon, devant Paul fallait se la jouer soft, comprenez ? J'ai pas envie qu'il me prenne pour une morfale (ce que je suis réellement mais bon).

« T'es sérieuse, juste des frittes ? »me demande Paul.

« Ouais non sérieux, j'ai pas faim. »

C'EST CA, MES FESSES OUAIS !

Paul à hausser les sourcils et ma commandé une canette en plus, et je suis partie rejoindre Embry avachi sur sa chaise, sans aucune classe.

« Tient toi bien face de gland. » je lui dis.

« Ta gueule Bella. J'attends ma commande. »

« Pauvre con. »

« Débile. »

« Gogole. »

« Hermaphrodite »

Paul qui avait réglé les commandes nous a rejoints à ce moment-là.

« Tu sais même pas ce que ça veut dire. »

« Euh si. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire alors ? »

« C'est les gens comme toi ! »

« Bouffon va. »

« Ouais et puis en plus Bella a tout d'une fille. » précise Paul.

Oh merci mon chéri de prendre ma défense.

« Ouais j'avoue Miss Piggy vous êtes très en beauté aujourd'hui. »

Pour moi, les compliments c'est tellement rare que c'est plus fort que moi mais je rougis.

« Arrête de dire de la merde. » je marmonne.

« Non sérieux, t'a laissé tomber les joggings et les sweets, t'es bien comme ça. »

« C'est clair. » renchérit Paul.

Oh mon dieu, c'est un compliment de la part de Paul. Rien que ça, ça va nourrir mes rêves pendant des jours et des jours encore.

« Venez on parle d'autre chose aussi. » Je dis gênée.

Les deux rigolent. Et quand on nous apporte nos commandes, alors que Embry et Paul parle de foot (oh, pour changer tient) j'observe secrètement Paul.

Il est tellement beau, que pendant une microseconde j'ai pitié pour lui, qu'une fille comme moi puisse s'intéresser a lui. Je ne serais jamais assez bien. Il est clair de peau, mais bien plus bronzé que moi (même un albinos est plus bronzé que moi, je suis transparente), et il a des joli yeux noir tiré, en amande. Un nez droit, qui pourrait paraitre imposant chez un autre, mais chez lui, c'est parfait. Et une petite bouche masculine que j'ai très, très, très envie de lécher bref. Un orgasme humain le mec.

« Oh Miss Piggy, pourquoi tu le fixe comme ça ? » demande Embry en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

Putain, ce gros con a de la chance qu'il n'y a pas de couvert ou une quelconque arme tranchante sur la table parce que sinon je jure devant dieu que je l'aurais planté là, ici devant tout le monde, et je m'en fou des témoins. Mais au lieu de ça j'ai dit :

« T'es fou ou quoi ? J'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées, salaud. »

« Genre, t'a des pensées toi. »

« Ouais, moi je suis humaine. »

« T'insinue quoi là ? »

« J'insinue que t'es un putain d'animal Embry. Regarde-toi en train de bouffer espèce de porc. »

« Venant de Miss Piggy, c'est mal placé. »

« Oh, ta gueule ! »

Bref, on a continué à se chamailler comme ça, et quand on a eu fini de manger, on est repartie vers le banc, les mecs eux voulait aller au stade, mais moi j'ai préféré rentrer chez moi. Y'avais rien à faire de toute façon.

Et devinez qui je trouve assise dans ma cage d'escalier ? Non, pas Billy Black mais Angela Weaber. Quand je la vois là assise comme un sdf, je fais comme si elle n'existait pas et je commence à grimper les marches deux par deux.

« Bella ! » m'appelle-t-elle.

Je me retourne violemment.

« Quoi ?! »

« Attend, je veux juste te parler. »

Je respire un grand coup, et croise les bras en me postant juste devant elle. Elle a sale mine, elle a les cheveux attachés en un chignon désordonné et elle n'est pas maquillée, une première. Angie ne sors jamais de chez elle sans maquillage.

« Je... Bella, je voulais m'excuser pour Lundi. Je te jure. »

Comme je ne dis toujours rien elle continue.

« Je n'aurais pas dû t'embarquer la dedans, c'était idiot et méchant de ma part. Mais je t'en supplie, m'abandonne pas. T'es tout ce que j'ai. »

Elle commence à pleurer.

« Je le ferais plus jamais j'te jure. Et j'vais arrêter mes bêtises, j'vais être la plus souvent pour toi, ok j'ai été nul comme meilleure amie, je le sais. Mais s'il te plait Bella, toi m'abandonne pas. J'ai personne. Personne. » Son corps était secoué de sanglot, sa respiration saccadée.

Plus fort que moi, je l'ai prise dans mes bras.

« C'est bon Angie, pleure pas. »

Elle continuait a répété qu'elle était désolé et qu'elle n'avait personne mis à part moi. Ça me faisait mal de la voir comme ça, vraiment.

« Angie, arrête... Ok ? »

Après de longues minutes elle a commencé à se calmer.

« Les princesses ne pleurent pas. » je lui dis en lui faisant un bisou au sommet du crâne.

Elle rigole. Cette phrase, elle me l'a sortait quand on était plus jeune, à chaque fois que je pleurais dans ses bras pour une raison quelconque.

« Désolé pour tout Bella. »

« C'est bon ma belle. C'est oublié. Mais c'est bien la dernière fois que tu me fais un coup comme ça ok ? »

Elle hoche la tête.

« J'ai tellement de truc à te raconter ! J'étais avec Paul là ! »

OoO

Le lendemain je me rendais chez Angie, j'allais dormir chez elle. Ouais, on avait repris comme si de rien était comme à chaque fois et comme ce soir on voulait sortir (pas loin, juste au parc avec les filles, les soirées tout ça c'est pas mon truc) et surtout qu'on allait se mettre super bien (= se défoncer quoi) j'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi après ça donc pieuter chez Angie c'était la meilleure solution, bref. En arrivant vers chez je tombe sur le petit frère d'Edward : Emmett. Il est trop mignon (et trop beau gosse aussi) et il traine avec un autre petit aux yeux noir et profond et en amande, le portrait cracher de Paul.

« Hey. »Je le salue.

Il est trop mignon, et genre trop timide alors qu'Emmett est une vrai pipelette.

« T'es le petit frère de Paul, pas vrai ? »

Il acquiesce. Putain, il est trop mignon avec sa petite tête-là, j'ai envie de le croquer.

« Comment tu t'appel ? »

« Joras. » il répond.

« C'est quand tu reviens chez nous Bella ? » me demande Emmett avec sa petite voix aigu.

Ce gamin plus tard, il va en briser des cœurs, plus que ces frères.

« Bientôt mon chéri. »

« Tu pourras encore faire des crêpes hein ? Celle de Maman, elles sont pas comme toi. »

Je lui souris.

« Je t'en ferait, et je t'en ramènerais d'accord mon cœur ? »

Il me fait un grand sourire, tellement craquant. Je finis par les laissé, parce que la manière dont je les regarde pourrait faire croire à quelqu'un que je suis une putain de pédophile.

« Restez pas trop tard hein. Il commence à faire tard. » Je les préviens.

Il fait presque noir, et il est plus de vingt-et-une heures.

Quand j'arrive chez Angie, comme d'habitude, sa mère somnole dans le salon, ça pue le shit dans toute la pièce. Je rejoins Angie dans sa chambre. Assise sur le bord de sa fenêtre en soutif, elle se fume elle aussi un bif.

Je la rejoins direct.

« Putain Bella, tu fais vraiment des effort en ce moment. T'es toute mignonne. Ça te va trop bien le chignon comme ça, la vie. C'est le haut qu'on a acheté ensemble ? » Elle demande.

« Ouais. »

Pourtant je me trouve normal. J'ai noué mes cheveux avec un crayon de papier que j'ai trouvé sur mon bureau, et je porte un short et une blouse assez décoté je l'avoue. Mais il fait bon dehors. Le temps commence doucement à s'améliorer, j'ai envie d'en profiter. L'hiver a été rude cette année autant physiquement que mentalement.

« Et toi tu portes quoi ? Parce que un soutif, je crois que pas trop que ce soit descend. Surtout que la moitié des mecs d'ici saignerait du nez rien qu'en voyant tes obus. »

Elle rigole, et me tend le joint.

« Tient, fume pendant que je m'habille au lieu de dire de la merde. »

« Y'aura qui ? » je demande après avoir tiré ma première taff.

Merde, ce truc est super fort, ça me brule la gorge, mais je m'obstine à fumer. Alors que ça fait mal.

« Euh, Leah et sa team. »

Ça veut dire Jess, Loren (plante verte, ou les meufs qui servent à rien dans la vie sérieux), Rachel (une fille cool) et Emily (la seule fille bien parmi tout ça).

C'est pas que j'aime pas Leah, c'est juste que entre elle et moi, y'a toujours eu une certaine rivalité. C'est comme si elle essayait de me voler Angie. Puis c'est une grande gueule cette fille. Et tout le monde sait que c'était une pute cette fille, avant de changer miraculeusement quand elle s'est mis en couple avec Sam. Mon cul ouais. Elle est fausse, je le sens. Mais après je m'en fou, du moment qu'elle me cherche pas, moi ça va.

Quand Angie termine enfin de se préparer (parce qu'elle a presque mis une foutue heure) on rejoint les filles au parc – où on avait fait le barbecue, c'est un peu notre QG parce que y'a des arbres tout autour on peut se cacher et donc faire des conneries plus facilement, ça m'aider pas mal pour pas que Jacob nous choppe quand on fumait des cigarettes en cachette Angie et moi.

Les filles sont assises en tailleur a même le sol. A peine arrivée qu'on me donne de quoi me rouler un joint, je dis pas non ! Bref, je commence à effriter pendant que Leah raconte son weekend d'amour avec Sam, avec des détails que j'aurais préféré ignorer. Angie elle trouve ça très drôle, elle pose des questions chelou genre « par ou vous l'avez fait ? » ou « Gorge profonde ? ». C'est pas le genre de question qu'on pose, et surtout auxquelles on répond, mais Leah sa semble pas la déranger, elle étale sa vie sexuelle devant tout le monde. Avec mon joint qui me monte à la tête et sa voix fluette foutrement chiante, j'ai juste envie de la tuer sur le champ. Emily qui est à côté de moi, mon raconte qu'elle s'en va demain chez son père qui vit dans le sud.

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Plage, bronzage, argent ! La belle vie quoi. »

Je rigole tout en lançant un regard noir vers Leah et Angie qui sont toujours en grande – et bruyante- discussion sur le sexe. Alors que Rachel nous rejoint moi et Emily, Loren et Jess – en bonne petite chienne – préfère hurler de rire à des blagues salaces. Si ça me choque de la part de Loren, venant de Jessica Stanley je trouve ça plus que normal. Cette fille est une machine a bite, elle en compte plus à son actif que les prostitués, et encore je pèse mes mots quand je parle de cette salope.

Je tends mon joint vers Emily qui décline, mais Rachel l'accepte.

« Tu sais que je fume pas, et c'est pas demain la veille que je toucherais à cette merde. Ma mère le sentirait. »

La mère à Emily est genre super sévère certes, mais elle ne veut que le bien de sa fille. Etonnant que on pense que sa sœur, la mère de Leah se trimballe en vêtement presque aussi mini que sa fille du haut de ses 45 ans (mais à chaque fois qu'on lui demande elle dit qu'elle en a 36). Comme quoi la famille ne nous définit pas.

La mienne par exemple. Ma grand-mère paternel, c'est la plus grosse raciste que j'ai eu la malchance de rencontrer. Pour elle, si le monde va mal, si la famine persiste, c'est à cause des noirs, des juifs, des gays et des musulmans qui sont pour elle tous des extrémistes. Et je crois que le fait que mon oncle s'est marié avec une jeune africaine et musulmane de surcroit a fait arrêter le pauvre petit cœur de Nazi de son retardé de mari, et donc il est mort, grand bien lui fasse, il n'a pas assisté au mariage de son fils.

Mieux encore, dans le top ten des familles chieuse, mes grands-parents maternels, qui refusent de parler à ma mère parce qu'elle s'est marié avec un mec qui n'a pas la même « situation » qu'eux. Genre mon père était trop vieux et pas assez italien pour pouvoir se marier avec ma mère. Mais ils l'ont fait c'est pour ça que de ce côté-là ni moi ni Jake n'avons pu connaitre nos grand parent. Tant mieux.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que moi, malgré cette famille-là, je suis tout sauf comme eux. De même qu'Emily est la personne la plus gentille que j'ai jamais rencontré tandis que sa cousine est la fille la plus fausse et mauvaise que j'ai pu connaitre.

Au regard que je leurs lance, Emily pause une main apaisante sur mon épaule.

« Leah aime se faire remarquer. »

« Ouais, ça j'ai bien vu. » je réponds.

Rachel me tend le joint.

« Elle a bien changé depuis qu'elle est avec Sam. » avoue Rachel.

« Ah mort ! » j'enchaine.

Pour une fois que je peux me lâcher puisque quand Angie est là, on peut pas dire du mal de sa petite protégée.

« Elle se prend pour la Reine. Reine de mes fesses. Mais bon, ils font un beau couple, on va pas se mentir hein ? »

« C'est clair » confirme Rachel.

« Définis un ''beau couple'' » me demande Emily.

Je la regarde. Elle a l'air songeur et... triste.

« Ben je sais pas. » je dis en fourrant des chips dans ma bouche (sexy hein ?) « Ils vont bien ensemble genre, quand tu les vois, tu sais qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble. »

Elle soupire.

« Tu penses que c'est comme ça ? Que, par exemple, on nait et on est déjà destiné à quelqu'un ? »

Je réfléchis un instant.

« Ouais. On pense avoir une âme entière, et pleine, alors que non. On n'en a qu'une partie. Et puis un jour on rencontre quelqu'un, la pièce manquante du puzzle, cet autre bout d'âme. Et là, on est entière. »

« Putain, doucement Platon ! » me charrie Rachel. Puis ensuite elle prend Emily par les épaules. « T'en fais pas princesse. Tu le trouveras ton prince. »

« Ouais, sauf si lui aussi il est promis à quelqu'un d'autre. »

J'allais ajouter quelque chose, quand tout d'un coup Leah a lancé un cri perçant un se jetant dans les bras de Sam.

Il venait d'arriver avec l'équipe Embry, Jared, Edward, Seth (le demi-frère d'Emily) Quil (un mec du quartier, et un grand ami a moi) qui lui-même parler avec... Paul.

Même dans un état second, mon cœurs à rater un battement quand je l'ai vu, dans se short de foot et son tee-shirt. Mon dieu qu'il est craquant. Il rigole à une des conneries que Quil lui a dites.

Quand Paul rigole, il ferme les yeux et penche la tête en arrière et sa pomme d'Adam tremble de manière bizarre, mais moi, je trouve ça juste adorable.

A peine ils sont arrivés qu'Emily se lève d'un coup et annonce qu'elle doit rentrer sous prétexte d'avoir sa valise à terminer pour demain. Moi je pense surtout qu'elle et Quil veulent s'éviter, vu leurs passer amoureux en commun.

Donc place aux adieux, puisqu'on ne la reverra qu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Même si je passe pas beaucoup de temps avec Emily – elle est pas trop dans nos délire genre, boire fumer, trainer etc. – je l'estime beaucoup, et je l'a considère comme une véritable amie, ce qui est le cas, on a carrément grandis ensemble elle et moi. Malheureusement pour elle, Quil l'intercepte et lui propose de l'a raccompagné. Elle ne lui répond pas, mais il la suit quand même.

Moi, je lance un sourire a Edward qui au lieu de s'approcher d'Angie vient directement vers moi pour me saluer. Vu la tête qu'elle fait, elle n'a pas l'air très contente, mais je fais comme si je l'avais pas vu. Après tout c'est pas ma faute ok ? Alors qu'on arrête un peu de s'en prendre à moi merde.

Edward passe son bras sur mes épaules et me traine vers les autres, Rachel suit, toute calme parce que pas mal défoncé aussi.

« T'es pas à la maison toi à cette heure-ci toi ? » me demande-t-il en prenant un ton faussement sévère.

Il est même pas 23heures.

« Et toi, t'es pas chez toi à cette heure-ci hein ? »

Il rigole.

« Moi j'suis pas une petite comme toi. »

« Ah, désolé l'ancien. »

Il rigole.

« Bah ouais, grand frère moi. »

« Grand frère de mes fesses, Rosalie te dompte comme un cheval. »

« Qui t'a dit ça ? Elle ? Pff, quand je rentre elle m'accueil en m'appelant « maitre » »

« Ok, je lui demanderais, a tes risques et périls. »

Rosalie c'est la grande sœur d'Edward. Elle habite toujours avec eux, et bon dieu, elle comme tout le reste de la famille Cullen c'est une pure bombe !

Edward me pince les joues, juste pour m'emmerder. J'avoue que ça me fait un peu plaisir, qu'il agisse comme au bon vieux temps. Il est normal là, et j'aime bien.

Plus fort que moi, je jette un coup d'œil a Angie, mais elle est de dos, elle parle avec Loren. Puis du regard je cherche mon chéri, Paul. Il est avec Jared et Jessica.

Directement je vois rouge. Pourquoi est-ce que cette pute s'approche de mon chéri ? J'vais la rendre chauve celle-là !

J'essaye de me concentrer sur ce que me dis Edward mais je perds complètement la faculté de parler quand je vois l'autre bouffonne exploser de rire et poser sa mains sur le bras de Paul. Là, il faut que j'agisse, sérieux.

« Euh, attend Edward, faut que je demande a Jared sa... pompe à vélo. »

Et je me dirige vers eux, dès que j'arrive genre plus personne ne parle, ils me regardent tous genre « tu fou quoi ici ? ». Je marque mon territoire.

« Eh Jared, tu peux me prêter ta pompe à Vélo ? J'en ai marre de me taper le bus pour aller en cours. »

Jared me regarde bizarre.

« Euh, ouais faudrait que je cherche. »

« Tu dis toujours ça, mais jamais tu cherches. »

Je rigole toute seule. Ok.

« Oh, je dérange peut-être ? » Je fais innocemment.

« Oh non. » s'empresse de répondre Jess. « On discutait juste. Je disais à Paul que s'il devient un genre de David Beckham qu'il n'oublie pas de nous faire croquer hein. »

Paul lui fait un petit sourire. Ok, un sourire à elle et non à moi, j'ai pigé.

« Bah ouais, y'aura toute une loge pour vous genre. »

Ouais, une loge pour nous si il veut, mais pas pour Jess.

Bref, on continue à parler, et puis vers minuit Angie revient (enfin) vers moi.

« On y va ? »

Elle a l'air renfrogné, mais généralement Angie est toujours grognon ou violente quand elle est défoncée.

« Ouais. »

Alors qu'on commence à partir Paul nous hèle.

« Attendez les filles, j'viens avec vous. »

Mon cœur accélère, je vais avoir un infarctus.

OoO

On marchait tranquille Paul et Moi. Angie elle avançait d'un pas vif et nerveux. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Edward ne lui a pas assez prêté attention à son gout (j'ai parfaitement entendu l'once de reproche dans sa voix, mais j'ai fait comme si de rien été, parce que elle commence franchement à me souler avec son Edward.)

Bref, entre Paul et moi, c'était assez gênant. Je sais que ce n'est pas un grand parleur, moi non plus, mais quand même.

« Tu vas rentrer seule ? »

On est proche de chez Angie, il habite à côté, moi j'habite un peu plus loin. Dès qu'il parle, limite je soupire tellement je suis contente. J'adore sa voix.

« Ah euh... Non. Je-Je dors chez Angie. »

Putain, j'ai jamais bégayé, mais aujourd'hui, ce soir, maintenant comme par hasard, je bégaye comme un handicapé.

A nouveau le silence s'installe. Je shoote dans un caillou. Angie se retourne en sursautant, me lance un regard noir et marche encore plus vite. Est-ce qu'elle a l'intention de me laisser dehors ce soir ? On dirait bien qu'elle pense que c'est de ma faute si Edward ne la regarde pas, alors que je sais très bien que c'est pas son genre de fille, c'est tout, moi j'ai rien à voir dedans. Edward doit pas aimer les gamines, il doit se taper des cougars peut-être. J'imagine Angie en Cougar, bon dieu, imaginez que moi plus tard j'en sois une ? Ça serait franchement bizarre, et que genre...

« Je peux te demander un truc, mais t'énerve pas ? » me demande Paul en coupant le fil de mes pensées qui devenait sérieusement chelou...

« Ouais. »

« C'est... C'est ton mec Edward ? »

MON CŒURS SE STOP. MON SYSTEME CEREBRAL SE STOP. JE ME STOP AUSSI. WHAT ? J'ai eu un rire nerveux (on aurait un porc qu'on menait à l'abattoir)

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Bah j'sais pas genre, tout a l'heure rien qu'il te prenait pas le cou, il te faisait des bisous, enfin j'sais pas vous aviez l'air d'un p'tit couple. »

Ça veut dire qu'il me regardait alors ? OUI PAUL FAIT ATTENTION A MOI ! Dans mon cerveau y'a un petit singe qui danse la rumba. Peut-être qu'il est jaloux ? Oh putain, faites qu'il soit jaloux !

« Oh, non on est pas ensemble. C'est juste le meilleur ami de mon frère, et nos familles sont très proches. »

« Ah, ok. » il répond simplement.

PUTAIN PAUL SOIT JALOUX MERDE !

« On est juste genre, des amis proche, on se connait depuis tout petit. » je le provoque.

Il rigole.

« Respire, Bella. J'ai compris, vous n'êtes pas ensemble.

« Ouais. »

Il continue à sourire va savoir pourquoi. Mais je crois qu'il était jaloux. Peut-être. Un peu. Ou peut-être qu'il est jaloux de moi et qu'en vérité il est amoureux d'Edward. Je souris aussi. Parfois je me demande vraiment pourquoi je pense à des trucs aussi bizarres.

Je vois Angie s'arrêter sous son porche. C'est la fin de mon voyage avec l'homme de ma vie (Mon dieu, Mon ciel, le père de mes enfants, mon âme sœur, ma vie, mon chéri) je soupire, mais vois le bon côté des choses, au moins il m'a raccompagné.

Je me stoppe. Lui aussi. Je lui souris. Il me sourit. Putain, on a l'air ridicule.

« Bonne nuit Bella. »

« Merci. »

Il se retourne, et commence à marcher en direction de son porche, moi je ne bouge pas. Et j'ai bien fais, il fait demi-tour et me fait la bise.

« A très bientôt Bella. » il me sourit avant de partir en reculant sans se retourner.

Je suis officiellement amoureuse de Paul Lahote et personne d'autre.

* * *

Alors ? Bon pas trop déçu ? Je n'espère pas. J'ai une question, plutôt #TeamPaul ou #TeamEdward ? Bon c'est un peu tôt pour demander mais je veux juste savoir. Voilà, bon j'ai déjà commencé à écrire le chapitre 6 donc on va compter genre 6 ou 7jours avait de le poster. J'aimerais aussi m'excuser pour certaine faute de frappes ou d'orthographe/grammaire/syntaxe. Si certaines sont volontaire d'autre nous, et j'espère que ça ne gâche pas votre lecture.

Je vous ai déjà dit que je vous aime ?

* * *

**MERCI A **

vanessa ferry

carlyperry

orlaneernandez

bellaeva

didi211

**D'AVOIR FAV ET/OU FOLLOW MA FICTION !**

See you soon !

* * *

**F**_ab_**C**_issy_.


End file.
